en mis sueños
by hikarus
Summary: ranma se enamora de una chica en sus sueños, sus amigos creen que esta demente, pero ranma sabe que ella es real, y hará hasta lo imposible para conocerla
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen arumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie

EN MIS SUEÑOS

Capítulo 1 akane

Era una noche como cual quiero otra en la ciudad de Tokio, una noche nada especial, ranma llegaba cansado de su entrenamiento, a sus veinte años vivía sólo, el tenia pocos a amigos, su gran pasión son las artes marciales las cuales practica todos los días después del trabajo.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió así su cuarto

Ranma "que día tan difícil" cerro su ojos cayó dormido

ranma se encontraba sentado sombre un banca en un parque, era un día muy soleado, con muchos niños jugando, cuando de repente vio a un chica muy hermosa de cabellos azulados y ojos color chocolate, nunca en su vida había visto una mujer más linda , su corazón latía muy deprisa él no sabía por qué.

Ranma- hola cómo te llamas- la chica volteo hacia donde ranma estaba, lo miro a los ojos, sintió una gran alegría, como si esa mirada su descubriera su alma

La chica- yo me llamo-, en ese momento sonó el reloj despertador

.

Ranma se levantó " no puedo creer que sólo fue un sueño, ella es muy hermosa" suspiro

Escucho el timbre de la puerta.

ranma-quien será a esta hora- abrió la puerta era su amiga sakura más que una amiga la consideraba como una hermana

sakura- hola

ranma- hola que haces aquí a estas horas

sakura- solo quería recordarte que este fin de semana se cierran las inscripciones para el torneo clasificatorio de artes marciales.

Ranma- gracias se me había olvidado con tanto trabajo que tengo, espérame me cambio y me acompañas hasta la oficina

Sakura- bueno pero no te demores

Salieron a la calle y tomaron un autobús

Sakura- que te pasa porque estas tan callado, que en que tanto piensas

Ranma- te dijo pero si prometes que no te burlas de mi

Sakura- bueno

Ranma -anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño

Sakura- ¿de qué se trataba tu sueño?

Ramna- bueno estaba sentado en un parque que no conozco y vi pasar a una chica muy hermosa que me dejo muy impactado-, suspiraba al solo pensar en ella

Sakura- ya veo- se notaba algo de molestia un su cara

Ranma- te pasa algo

Sakura -no, no es nada, ranma ya llegamos

Se bajaron del autobús si se despidieron

Ya habían pasado tres días era viernes en la noche y ranma se disponía a dormir

Otra vez se encontraba en ese parque pero a diferencia de la noche anterior no estaba solo sino con la muchacha de la noche pasada

Hola- como estas le decía a aquella chica, está muy nervios no sabía porque

Ranma -cómo te llamas

La chica- me llamo akane tendo y tú

-Ranma ranma saotome

Akane- en que trabajas

Ranma- yo trabajo en una revista de deportes, y tú

Akane- yo estudio medicina

Ranma- y tu familia

Akane- yo tengo tres hermanas y vivo con mi padre y tu

Ranma- soy hijo único donde vives

Akane- me tengo que ir- le dio un beso en la mejilla,- adiós

-Ranma espera akane- la iba siguiendo pero no la pudo alcanzar porque se despertó

Ranma" ¿Que me pasa? no me puedo enamorar de una mujer que solo está en mis sueños, pero fue tan real" ramna suspiraba- akane que lindo nombre

Sono el teléfono

Ranma -alo, hola sakura como estas

Sakura -ranma nos vemos en el coliseo de Tokio

Ranma -¿en el coliseo de Tokio?

-Sakura si hoy son las inscripciones para el torneo de artes marciales

Ranma- si ya se me había olvidado

Sakura- que te pasa algo acaso sigues pensando en tu la chica de tus sueños

Ranma- en akane

Sakura- quien es akane se notaba molestia en su voz

Ranma- no, no es nadie, olvídalo nos vemos allá

Una hora más tarde ranma había llegado hacia coliseo de Tokio cuando en el camino vio sakura con su otro amigo rioga

Rioga- hola saotome tiempo sin verte

Ranma- hola rioga que haces aquí

Sakura -rioga también vino a inscribirse

Ranma- ya veo pero no vas aganar tan fácil

Rioga- eso está por verse bueno nos vemos - entro a inscribirse

Sakura- a hora si dime ¿quién es? la tal akane

Ranma- es la chica de mis sueños

Sakura- me dejas preocupada tienes que ir a ver un psicólogo para que te ayude con tu problema

Ramna se sentía muy molesto- yo no estoy loco tu no me entiendes

Sakura- que no entiendo que no sabes diferenciar los sueños de la realidad y que te enamoraste de una chica que no existe

.

Ranma- no te importa lo que yo sienta por akane en mi corazón me dice que ella es real y la voy a buscar cuésteme lo que me cueste.

Sakura salió llorando

Ranma -perdoné no te quería hablar así pero eso es lo que yo siento

Ranma entro al coliseo para llenar la inscripción

Rioga- espera sakura ¿porque lloras?

Sakura- es que me acabo de pelear con ranma

Rioga -que te hiso ese idiota

Sakura- no, no me hizo nada pero estoy muy preocupada por el

Rioga- ¿por qué?

Sakura- creo que ranma no está bien de la cabeza

Rioga- ¿de la cabeza?

Sakura -al principio creí que no era nada

Rioga- ¿nada de qué?

Sakura- el muy tonto se enamora de una chica que no existe, hasta le puso nombre

Rioga -ya veo y tu estas celosa

Sakura- yo no estoy celosa y menos de alguien que no existe

Rioga- no te creo yo sé que tu amas a ranma

Sakura la cara de sakura se puso muy rojo al escuchar lo que él dijo rioga

Sakura- a dios rioga nos vemos tengo que ir me - salió corriendo

Rannma mientras tanto salía del coliseo y vio que sakura ya no está "yo sé que akene existe me lo dice mi corazón, la voy a buscar cuésteme lo que me cueste."

Hola amigos este es el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, espero que les haya gustado

¿Será que ranma si está enfermo o por el contrario él tiene la razón?

Por favor dejen sus Reviews ya que sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí y me ayudan a hacer una mejor historia

Buenos gracias

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28


	2. en tu busqueda

EN MIS SUEÑOS

CAPITULO 2 EN TU BUSQUEDA

rioga -que le has hecho a sakura-

ranma -nada solo discutimos, conoces alguna chica que es llame akane tendo-

rioga -no, quien es ella-

ranma- la chica de mis sueños-

Rioja- ranma solo a usted se le ocurre enamorarse de alguien que solo existe en sus sueños, tonto no sabe que en Japón hay cientos de mujeres con ese nombre y apellido-

ranma bajo su cabeza sabía que rioga tenía la razón

Rioja- tranquilo Saotome solo pregunte donde vive cuando la vea, ja ja

ranma se sentía molesto con su amigo por forma como se burlaba de el - bueno nos vemos-

Llego a su casa y llamo a su amiga sakura

ranma -hola sakura Salí del coliseo y tú ya no estabas-

sakura- bueno tenía una cita con mis amigas- por supuesto que era mentira ya que ella está muy dolida con ranma por la forma como el la trato-

ranma- bueno pensé que estabas disgustada por lo de akane-

sakura- no yo soy tu amiga y quiero lo mejor para ti-

ranma -gracias por ser mi amiga y perdona si te lastima pero no te puedo engañar-

sakura -y si akane solo está en tu mente y si nunca la encuentras recuerda que yo siempre estaré aquí para Consolarte

ramna- hasta luego

Había pasado una semana y ranma no volvió a soñar con akane

ranma solamente podía pensar en ella, estaba desesperado por volverla a ver, "necesito decirle que la amo y que quiero estar con ella todos los días de mi vida"- akane te extraño.

Ya era de noche ramna estaba muy cansado por duro entrenamiento, era la única forma de calmar se dolor de su corazón

Llego a su casa se dirigió a su cuarto, fue vencido por el sueño

Una suave voz susurraba su nombre, una suave voz que por mucho tiempo extraño

ranma -akane donde esta no puedo ver nada todo a mí alrededor es oscuridad

akane - abre los ojos te tengo una sorpresa

ranma y akane se encontraban en una pista de baile,

ranma al ver akane la abrazo muy fuertes - akane no sabes cuánto te extrañe, pensé que nunca te volvería ver

akane con sus dedos limpio los ojos llenos de lágrimas de ramna- yo también te extrañe tonto

ranma -tengo muchas que quiero saber de ti

akane -quieres bailar

ranma -si quiero

Sus cuerpos de se movían al son de una muy suave balada,

ranma -tu eres real o solo estas en mis sueños

akane -¿qué pasaría si yo solo fuera solo un sueño? , ¿Que solo existiera en tus pensamientos?

ranma- en entonces quisiera estar aquí por siempre junto a ti y jamás quisiera despertar porque yo te amo y mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido

akane -yo también te amo y me gusta estar junto a ti

Poco a poco los labios de los dos se fueron acercando hasta rosarse convirtiendo se en dulce beso, beso tierno lleno del más puro amor

Ranma- tú eres real o solo estas en mis sueños

Akane- no quiero que sufras cuando me veas, prométeme ranma que pase lo que pase no me dejaras sola por en este momento de necesitó más que nuca mi amor-

Ranma -te lo prometo, yo nunca te dejare sola, por ti iría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de estar a tu lado.-

Akane yo vivo en nerima, con mis hermanas y mi padre en el mí a hay un dojo donde me gusta entrenar, padre es amigo de tu papa-

Ranma- sabes yo quisiera que este momento nunca terminará, me gustaría estar contigo de los días de mi vida y despertar junto a ti todas las mañanas.-

Akane le dio un dulce beso- es hora de despertar mi querido ranma

Ranma- se despertó al oír el timbre- quien será a esta hora- ranma se sorprendió al ver a su amiga sakura que estaba muy molesta-

Sakura -hasta que por fin te despertaste llevo aquí parada más de quince-

Ranma - perdóname es que no te escuche el timbre-

Sakura te apuesto que estabas soñando con tu amiguita akane, bueno vine aquí a recordarte que hoy es el día del torneo-

Ranma- no voy a ir tengo algo más importante que hacer hoy-

sakura- pero como que no vas a ir que es más importante que es torneo has entrenado muy duro para este día, no te puedo entender tú no eres así

ranma- entiéndeme necesito ver akane

sakura pero ni siquiera sabes si es real.

ranma -yo sé que ella existe me lo Dice mi corazón

sakura- supongamos que ella existe donde la vas a encontrar-

ranma -ella me dijo anoche que vive junto a su familia en nérima-

sakura- eres muy tonto en nerima debe haber muchas chicas que se llamen akane-

ramna -si pero solo hay un dojo tendo- " como no se ocurrió antes mi papa tiene un amigo soun tendo , lo voy a llamar"

sakura -¿qué relación tiene él dijo tendo con akane?-

ranma- creo que el padre de akane es amigo de mi viejo, lo voy a llamar para salir dudas-

genma -alo hijo tiempo hace te escuchaba

ranma- alo, hola viejo conoces soun tendo

genma -si es un viejo amigo

ranma sabes si tiene una hija que se llama akane y viven nerima

Gemma -si ella es de tu misma edad, por qué me preguntas por akane acaso te gusta

ranma -gracias viejo, nos vemos

sakura- ¿qué te dijo tu padre?

ranma estaba muy feliz por fin vería aknea en la vida real- que si vive nerima con su padre

sakura- perdóname por lo que te voy a decir, tú no sabes si tiene novio , o si ya está casada, no me gustaría verte sufrir

La felicidad de ranma se convirtió en tristeza, sabía que su amiga tenía la razón- no me importa solo quiero verla-" yo sé que akane me ama yo también la amo"

ranma -adiós sakura me voy buscar akane

sakura - espérame ranma yo también voy quiero conocerla

continura

bueno será que sakura tiene razón y akane tiene novio o por el contrario estará solo, será que reconocerá a ranma cuando lo vea

Bueno gracias amigos y amigas maxhika,wolfig23, akane,yangtz,akarly,y los demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews , gracias por su apoyo

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen arumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie

Capítulo 3

**Despierta mi amor**

Habían pasado varias horas ranma y su amiga tomaron un tren con destino a Nerima.,ranma no podía dejar de pensar en cómo reaccionaría akane cuando lo conociera.

ranma" tengo que ser realista, yo sé que akane no me conoce y no puedo hacerme falsas ilusiones con ella, quiero verla y ser su amigo y con el tiempo ganar su corazón, pero no sé porque siento que ella me ama aún sin haberme conocido"

sakura" pobre ranma va salir muy lastimado, yo estaré a su lado para consolarlo y demostrable cuanto lo amo"- ranma ya llegamos

Al bajarse del tren ranma se dirijo a una floristería compro un muy bonito ramo de rosas rojas, su amiga lo miraba con mucha ira, como si lo quisiera matar con la mirada.

sakura" este tonto nunca me regala flores, y si lo hace con una desconocida"- vamos ya

ranma -no entiendo porque estas tan moleta con migo al caso hice algo que te disgusto

sakura- no, no es nada olvídalo.

Tomaron un taxi, ranma sentía muy nervioso, su corazón latía muy deprisa, respiro muy hondo "tengo que calmarme"

sakura estaba muy impresionada nunca había visto a su amigo actuar de esa forma,

El tiempo paso muy rápido, ranma estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya había llegado la casa de la familia tendo

Taxis- ya llegamos aquí es el dojo tendo

ranma y sakura se bajaron del taxi

nabiki estaba en la puerta de la casa "¿quién será? es guapo joven", cogió a ramna del brazo y empezó a coquetearle- ¿qué hace? un chico tan lindo como tú en este lugar a ¿Quién buscas?

Sakura- suelta a mi ranma

Mi ranma dijeron ranma y nabiki al tiempo

Sakura se sonrojo- no perdón me equivoque quise decir mi amigo ranma

Nabiki -tu noviecita se disgusto

Ranma- ella no es mi novia solo es mi amiga

Nabiki - así que te llamas ranma que lindo nombre

Ranma - bueno ya suéltame y dime si akane se encuentra aquí

Nabiki -te digo si me das 2000 yenes

En ese momento a pareció la hermana mayor de naviki

Kasumi- naviki no molestes a los amigos de akane, hola yo soy kasumi tendo y ella es mi hermna nabiki ¿, te llamas ranma?

Ranma -si pero donde esta akane

Kasumi- ranma tú y tu amiga pueden pasar a la sala a tomar te, hablaremos mas cómodamente

**En la sala de la familia tendo**

Kasumi- cuéntame ranma donde conociste a mi hermana akane

Ranma -bueno yo la conocí en uno de mis sueños

Naviki- en uno de tus sueños que gracioso eres, pero en serio donde la conociste

Ranma- es verdad la conocí en uno de mis sueños

Naviki -este bien loco amigo

Kasumi -a mí me parece muy romántico creo que dos personas que destinadas a estar juntas sus almas se encuentran en cualquier forma y en cualquier lugar

Sakura- akane ti novio

Naviki -ya veo sientes algo por ramna y sientes celos por mi hermana

Sakura lo negaba moviendo la cabeza- no yo solo tenía curiosidad -

Kasumi- mi hermana no tiene novio, cuando mi madre murió mi hermana se dedicó a entrenar artes marciales con mi padre, ella y los chicos no la llevan muy bien

Ranma- se sintió muy feliz al saber que akane no tenía novio, además compartían el gusto por las artes marciales

Ranma -si pero quiero saber si akane se demora mucho tiempo en llegar

Kasumi y nabiki bajaron la cabeza

Kasumi -mi hermana tuvo un grave accidente y está en el hospital

Ranma - estaba muy preocupado ¿-es muy grave kasumi?

Kasumi- si esta hace un mes mi hermana está en estado de coma

Ranma- sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba, como era posible que hubiera encontrado a su amor y ella estuviera en coma

Kasumi- Nabiki y yo nos vamos en este momento al hospital nos acompañas

Ranma- si yo quiero ver akane a eso vine a Nerima.

En el hospital se encontraba soun tendo llorando a mares mi pobre hija ¿por, porque? Ella.

Kasumi- hola papa es ranma saoteme un amigo de akane

Soun -¿raman saoteme?

Ranma -si soy el hijo de su amigo genma, puedo ir a ver akane

Soun- si claro hijo sigue

Ranma abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cama donde estaba akane, se sentía muy triste al verla tirada sobre esa cama, con una de sus manos acaricio muy suavemente el pelo de akane -mi amor despierta por favor necesito ver tus ojos- de sus ojos salían lagrimas las cuales caían muy suavemente en la cara de akena -perdoname akane no pude cumplir la promesa de no estar triste pero no te dejare sola en este momento- le dio un suave beso en la frente y salió del cuarto

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver lo triste que estaba ramna

Sakura- ranma ya nos podemos ir a Tokio

Ranma- si quieres vete tu yo me quedo aquí no me pienso ir, le prometía akane que no la dejaría sola

Sakura- pero ranma como vas a dejar tu vida tira por ella, tú no sabes si akane algún día reaccionara

Ranma- no me importa nada de mi vida, solo quiero estar con ella

La familia tendo estaba muy disgustada con sakura por sus comentarios

Sakura- bueno ranma no pudo creer que seas tan irresponsable, adiós ranma olvídate de mí, olvídate que un día fui tu amiga

Ranma- adiós sakura espero que algún día encuentres alguien que te amé de verdad

Sakura salió muy rápido del hospital con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas" tengo que olvidar el amor que siento por ranma"- adiós ranma. Saotome

Ranma se sentó una de las sillas de la sala de espera bajo su cabeza y puso sus manos sobre su cara y empezó a llorar

Kasumi - cálmate ranma mi hermana no le gustaría verte a si de triste, ten fe mi hermana muy pronto reaccionara, sabes cuando veas a mi hermana en tu sueño dile que nosotros la necesitamos

Ranma - gracias kasumi pero quiero estar solo

Continuara

Hola amigos como vieron este capítulo estuvo muy lleno de emociones.

Pobre ranma, será que akane podrá despertar

**Maxhika gracias amiga por leer mi fic, como ya viste al pobre ranma se le complicaron más las cosas**

**Lobo de sombras gracias por leer mi fic gracias por tus comentarios**

Y gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews , gracias por sus consejo y su apoyo

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen arumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie

Capítulo 4

Por fin juntos

kasumi- pobre ranma está muy enamorado de mi hermana, yo creí que solo era un buen amigo de akane

nabiki - no pensé que alguien pudiera enamora así de akane, ella es violeta, mala cocinera y nada cariñosa

kasumi- pero como puedes decir de eso nuestra hermana, sabes bien que ella siempre dispuesta ayuda a los demás y es muy dulce

nabiki -siento envidia de akane ranma es muy apuesto

kasimi- tu si no cambias

Enfermera -perdón muchacho pero ya se acabó el tiempo de las visitas tiene que salir

ranma salió del hospital, camino por las calles de nerima sin rumbo fijo, sentía muy triste, no podía creer que esta mañana estaba tan feliz, y ahora estaba muy deprimido, Camino y camino hasta llegar a un parque ranma se dio cuenta que este parque era el mismo de sus sueños, en este parque vio akane por primera vez"" se veía tan hermosa, sus ojos me enamoraron ese día me robo el corazón"" suspiro

Ranma camino hasta un hotel y rento una habitación, en aquel lugar parecía muy sombrío, muy gélido le faltaba el calor de hogar un hogar que él quería tener con su amada akane

La triste de ranma era infinita a su mente solo tenía los recuerdos de akane tendida en esa cama, pero tenía el consuelo que mañana la vería de nuevo y le diría lo importante que ella era para él, que ella era su vida

kasumi está muy preocupada por ramna – pobre ranma se vean muy triste.

Nabiki - si pobre cuñadito

Kusami - espero verlo mañana en el hospital

Nabiki- seguro que va

Ya había amanecido y ranma se dirija hacia el hospital" hoy le diré akane lo que siento por ella"

**En el hospital**

Ranma ya había llega al hospital allí estaban kasumi, naviki y el señor soun

Kasumi- hola ranma te estuvimos esperando en la casa

Ranma- yo me hospede en un hotel, no quería incomodarlos

Naviki- hola cuñadito veo que viniste muy temprana ver nuestra hermana

Ranma - ¿cuñadito? Porque me dices así

Naviki - al caso tú no amas a mi hermana akane

Ranma- si yo la amo mucho

Soun- ranma me da mucho gusto que hayas venido

Ranma- puedo ver akane

Naviki ya veo que tienes muchas ganas de verla

Ranma abrió la puerta del cuarto y se dirigió a la cama donde estaba akane – hola mi bella durmiente- el cogió las manos de akane y empezó acariciarlas- sabes que el día en que te conocí en mis sueños te veías tan hermosa y llena de vida, me enamore de tus lindos ojos y tu dulce sonrisa.

-Sabes que akane tu eres mi vida, mis ilusiones y mis sueños- , poco a poco fue llevando sus manos hasta las mejillas de akane y muy suavemente las acariciaba- te ves tan linda así dormida, pero yo quisiera ver tus que abrieras tus lindo ojos

Yo te amo akane por favor despierta te necesito y quisiera que tu fueras mi novia.

De los ojos de akane salían lágrimas

Así pasaron los días ya habían trascurrido una semana poco a poco ranma iba perdiendo las esperanza de que akane algún día despertaría

Ranma salió de hospital y camino sin rumbo fijo -porque kami porque mí, no es justo- ranma tenía los rojos de tanto llorar" tengo que ser fuerte no puedo desesperarme akane me necesita aún está viva y tengo que luchar por los dos "-akane te amo

ranma camino unos minutos hasta que llego a un templo. Cogió una barra de incienso y empezó a orar en voz baja

ranma- por favor kami ayuda akane tu sabes que si ella mi vida no tiene sentido, yo la necesito a mi lado yo sería capaz de dar mi vida por ella si fuera necesario, te lo pido de todo corazón has que akane despierte- de sus ojos salían lágrimas.

Un monje lo vio y sintió mucha pena por el

Monje- que te pasa hijo

Ranma- es la chica de la que estoy enamorada está en el hospital y está muy grave

Monje- hijo ten fe las cosas van a mejor solo tienes que decirle cuando veas akane en tus sueños cuanto la necesitas, sinceró con ella y todo saldrá bien

Ranma- pero como sabe lo de mis sueños- el monje desapareció, no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto, el no sintió miedo porque pensó que era una respuesta del cielo

Ranma se sentía mejor no sabía porque todo su dolor había ido, él sabía lo que debía hacer lo único que tenía esperar era volver a ver en sueños, a su amada akane

Miro al cielo era una noche muy hermosa la luna estaba llena-te prometo akane que haré lo que sea necesario para que despiertes amor mío-

Ya era muy tarde ranma camino hasta que llego a la casa de la familia tendo no quería ir al hotel en la puerta estaba soun

Ranma - señor soun pudo quedarme esta noche en su casa

Soun- claro tu eres hijo de mi amigo genma sigue te estábamos esperando

Ranma y soun entraron a la casa

Kasumi- ranma tienes hambre o ya comiste algo en la calle

Ranma- si tengo hambre

Ranma se sentó a la mesa y empezó a comer

Todos estaban sorprendidos por que ranma ya no estaba triste sino que su veía relajado, sus y ojos tenían un brillo muy especial

Kasumi - que te paso cuando estabas por la calle

Ranma les conto todo lo que haba pasado cuando estuvo afuera -tengo mucho sueño-

Kasumi- ranma te puedes dormir en el cuarto de invitados que está arriba

ranma subió las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de invitados no pudo dejar de sentirse triste al ver en una puerta el nombre de akane.

Ranma estaba muy cansado se acostó sobre un futón y quedo dormido

**Sueño de ranma**

Ranma se encontraba en un lugar desolado, sin vida, todo se veía en blanco y negro un lugar donde reinaba la tristeza, donde la luz del sol no podía llegar

-Ramna por favor ayúdame te necesito-era una voz que el muy bien conocía era la voz de su amada akane

Ranma- akane donde estas no te puedo ver – ramna la seguía llamando pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta

Camino por ese lugar por varias horas hasta que encontró a una pequeña niña su ojos le era muy conocidos, era la ojos de akane,

ranma sabía que esa niña era akane

Ranma- hola que haces aquí pequeña

Akane -busco a ranma

Ranma - ¿quién es ranma?

Akane- ranma es el hombre al que yo quiero, es la razón por la que aún estoy aquí y no me fui con mi madre

Ranma - ¿qué es? Este lugar

Akane -no lo sé pero estoy aquí desde hace mucho tiempo a veces veo una luz y me lleva donde esta ranma.

Ranma quieres volver a ver a ranma

Akane sip

Ranma abrazo a la pequeña akane - confías en mí-

Akane si es como si te hubiera conocido antes no se pero mi corazón late muy deprisa cuando estoy contigo

Ranma- entonces cierra los ojos y te llevare donde esta ranma

Los dos fueron trasportados a un hermoso campo lleno de flores, y mucha luz

Ranma -akane puedes abrir los ojos- en ese momento akane había vuelto a la normalidad

Akane - abrazo muy fuerte a ranma y empezó a llorar,

Ranma- tranquila yo estoy aquí no pienso ir hasta que despiertes, no te quejare sola por yo te amo

Akane -perdóname por hacerte sufrir, gracias por amar me gusto todo lo que me dijiste cuando estaba en el hospital fue muy dulce, gracias mi amor

Ranma -sabes que yo iría por ti hasta el fin del mundo, por favor akane tienes que despertarte, sabes que eres muy importante para mí y para tu familia

Akane - ya conoces a mi familia

Ranma- si a tu papa y tus dos hermanas

Akane- así que fuiste a buscarme

Ranma- si porque tú me dijiste que me necesitabas y que no te dejara sola además quería verte

Akane -sabes en el mundo donde estaba solo podía pensar en ti y en tu amor, tu amor me mantuvo con vida, antes de conocerte me sentía muy sola, muy tristes y mi cuerpo tomo la forma de esa niña

La muerte de mi madre me afecto mucho, pero tú fuiste la luz que me alumbraba en esa oscuridad, como supiste que yo era esa niña

ranma- solo te mire tus ojos eso lindos ojos que se robaron mi corazón

akane - al oír a ranma sonrió

ranma- ¿sabe qué? También eres linda cuando sonríes

akane- le dio un apasionado beso a ramna, ese momento fue muy mágico , ranma se sentía muy feliz era como si fuera el primer beso que ellos dos se daban, poco a poco se fueron separándose

ranma- me siento muy feliz cuando estoy contigo, pero quiero despertar siempre contigo a mi lado y le dio un dulce suave beso akane.

Akane -prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo pase lo que pase

Ranma -si estaré contigo pero si tú me prometes lo mismo mi amor

Akane- si te lo prometo

Ranma sabía que este momento no iba a durar por siempre pero sabía que había sido muy sincero con ella y le había dicho todo lo que sentía por ella

Akane -sabes siento como si toda la tristeza, la oscuridad y el dolor que tenía en mi corazón ya desaparecieron - adiós amor mío- una luz envolvió akane

Ranma estaba muy feliz sabía que akane pronto despertaría, el ruido del teléfono lo despertó.

Kasumi- ranma akane despertó

continura

Hola amigos como vieron este capítulo ranma y akane confesaron su amor en el próximo capítulo reaparece sakura será para bien o para mal

**Maxhika hola amiga tu querías que ranma le dijera akane que la manaba cuando estaba en coma y te cumplí**

**Wolfin23 gracias amigo por leer fic **

**Trate de hacer este capito más largo espero que te guste**

Y gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews , gracias por sus consejo y su apoyo

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen arumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie

**Capítulo 5**

Un sueño hecho realidad

Ranma al oír a kasumi se vistió lo más rápido que pudo su corazón latía muy rápido, tenía muchas ganas de ver a su amada

Kusumi- ranma baja el desayuno está listo

Ranma- perdóname no tengo hambre mucha hambre

Nabiki - deja que el cuñadito se vaya no ves que tiene muchas ganas de ver akane

Ranma se despidió de las hermanas tendo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, en poco minutos llego hasta el hospital

Ranma- perdón doctor será que puedo ver akena

Doctor tofu- no, tiene que esperar a la hora de vistas

Ranma – por favor solo unos minutos

El doctor tofu al ver la a ramna tan ilusionado y tan enamorado, hizo que el cambiaran de opinión- bueno ranma pero solo unos 5 minutos

Doctor tofu- Solo lo hago por ella pregunto ti, pero en este momento se encuentra dormida

Ranma se sintió muy feliz al saber que akane lo había preguntado

Ranma entro al cuarto si hacer mucho ruido y le susurró al oído- hola como esta mi bella durmiente y le dio un dulce beso en la frente , ranma estaba por salir cuando sintió que lo abrazaron muy fuerte

Akane - no te vayas no me dejes sola, quédate conmigo

Ranma los ojos de ranma se abrieron como si fueran dos platos, se sentía muy feliz akane lo había reconoció

Ranman se soltó del abrazo de akane , y se colocó frente a ella

akane - sabes quiero que medes otro beso pero ahora dámelo acá- puso uno dedos en sus labios la miro al ojos poco a sus ojos se fuero cerrando y sus labios se fueron acercando pero algo los interrumpió

Doctor tofu -Ranma ya te tienes que ir, perdón interrumpí algo- ambos tenía sus caras muy rojas

Ranma adiós amor mío – ranma se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla

Akane- adiós amor" no espero la hora de salir y estar contigo amor"

Ranma - salió en su mente solo estaba la imagen de los labios de akane " ese doctor si tan solo hubiera esperado un minuto más" suspiro

Ya habían pasado varias horas kasumi , nabiki y soun estaba en el hospital, ranma había llegado y en sus manos traía un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas

Nabiki- y esas rosas ya veo cuñadito tú si no pierdes el tiempo

Kasumi- a mí me parece un buen detalle sabes akane le van a gustar

Sound - doctor en cuanto tiempo podrá Salir akane del hospital

Doctor- tofu-En dos días

Ranma - ¿en dos días? – a ramna le parecía mucho tiempo él quería estar con su amor

Todos ser sorprendieron al escuchar a ranma

Nabiki - cuñadito te paciencia dos días se pasan volando

Soun- Bueno entonces podemos entrar a verla

Doctor -tofu si claro sigan

Ranma- sigan usted yo entrare después

Nabiki - pícaro quieres estar con mi hermana a solos para poderla besar

Ramna - tenía su cara muy roja- bueno yo yo

Kasumi- te prometemos que no nos demoramos para que puedas tener más tiempo junto a hermana y puedan hablar más comidamente

Las hermanas tendo y soun entraron al cuarto

Soun- hola mi pequeña akane estas bien, de sus ojos salía un mar de lagrimas

Akane- si papá estoy bien y donde esta ranma no vino con ustedes

Nabiki - tranquila hermana el cuñadito está a fuera

Akane - y ¿Por qué? No entro

Nabiki - es que quería estar a solas contigo

Kasumi- nos da mucho gusto volverte a ver y que hallas salido del coma

Akane -si todo gracias al amor de ranma

Kasumi - si ranma te ama mucho el pobre sufrió demasiado

Nabiki - si ese tonto te quiere mucho

Sound - bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos, las hermanas tendo y soun se despidieron de akane

Naviki -ranma puedes pasar a provecha el tiempo con mi hermana y dale muchos besos

Kasumi -naviki no molestes a ramna déjalo en paz

Ranma entro y le puso seguro a la puerta no quería que lo volvieran a interrumpir- hola mi linda dama no sabes cuánto ganas tenia de volver a verte-

Akane- yo también quería ver no sabes cuánto quiero salir de aquí para estar a tu lado

Ranma- toma son para ti mi amor

Akane - que lindas gracias mi ranma

Ranma - se acercó muy lentamente akane la miro a los ojos sabes me gustan mucho tu lindos ojos y me muero por besar tus labios- los dos cerraron los ojos y poco a poco sus labios se acercaron hasta que se tocaron ,fue un tierno beso que el cual se tornó en un beso apasionado. Poco a poco se fueron separando

Akane- ¿te gusto? ¿Es mucho más lindo que tus sueños?

Ranma- si me gustó mucho y quiero que me des muchos más, sabes nunca me había sentido tan feliz ahora te quiero muchos que nunca mi pequeña akane

Akane - tomo con mucho cuidado la cabeza de ranma y la acerca a la suya hasta que sus labios quedaron juntos lo besos con mucha ternura – te amo como nunca creí que pudiera amar alguien, por favor nunca dejes

Ranma- sabes quiero que se el tiempo pasa rápido para estar contigo mucho más tiempo

Ya habían pasado dos días, ranma estaba esperando akane, él quería que pasaran todo el día junto a su amada

ranma- hola sabes quiero llevarte cargada sobre mi espalda

akane -no se meda mucha pena

ranma -sólo cierra los ojos y déjate llevar

akane se subió encima de la espalda de ranma, ella se sentía también, el calor del cuerpo de su amado le resultaba muy placentero

akane- a donde me llevas

ranma- es una sorpresa

Ya había pasado diez minutos,- ya puedes abrir tus ojos mi pequeña akane

akane -pero ranma es una heladería

ranma -si pensé que podríamos hablar aquí más cómodamente, solos tu y yo

akane- yo también quiero compartir más de tiempo contigo

En entraron a la heladería los dos pidieron grandes vasos de helado, akane parecía una niña pequeña pues le fascinaba mucho el helado

ranma " te vez tan linda, me gusta mucho verte comer tu helado" su rostros salió una gran sonrisa

akane- se sentía también a su lado," nunca creí que pudiera enamora de esta manera, lo amo como nunca he amado a nadie y no quisiera perderlo

akane- que vas a ir a Tokio, su cara se puso triste

ranma -no yo no pienso dejarte sola voy a conseguí un trabajo aquí en Nerima

akane -y tu familia

ranma- llamare a mis padres y les diré que ahora estoy con el amor de mi vida, espero que ellos me entiendan

akane -sabes me hace muy feliz que tú no te vayas

ranma -solo quiero estar a tu lado

akane- quiero saber quién es sakura

ranma- sólo fue un amiga pero no quiero hablar de ella,

ranma sabía que las cosas con no habían terminado bien con su amiga y lo último que él quería era que sakura dañara su relación con su amada

akane- sabes me gustaría conocerla

ranma- algún día

Los dos pasaron la tarde juntos, ya era de noche y ranma y akane iban tomados de las manos Camino a la casa de akane

Ranma- sabes hoy lo pase muy bien a tu lado y me gustaría ser tu novio

akane- para mí ya eres mi novio tonto, desde que me sacaste de aquel oscuro mundo

ranma- le dio un apasionado beso

En la puerta los esperaba las hermanas de akane

Nabiki- pero que lindos se ven juntitos, bien hecho cuidadito

kasumi- hermana ya veo al fin eres feliz

akane -si ranma y yo somos novios, ella sonrió

ranma- bueno me tengo que ir adiós akane mañana nos vemos

kasumi ramna por no te quedas hoy

ranma -no puedo tengo que organizar unas cosas, akane sueña conmigo esta y todas las noches

akane- pero si tú me prometes lo mismo.

Ranma- hasta mañana amor

akane- hasta mañana

En Tokio

Rioga- hola sakura hace tiempo que no te veía y sabes algo de ranma

sakura -no ese tonto se quedó en Nerima

rioga-¿ en Nerima?

Sakura- si nos peleamos el prefirió que quedarse con esa tal akane que conmigo

Rioga- entonces aquella chica era real

Sakura- si pero estaba en coma, el muy tonto sé quedo allá desperdiciando su vida al lado de ella en vez de volver conmigo a Tokio

Rioga- tranquila ranma se cansar de esperar y volverá a Tokio

Sakura- eso espero pero si viene yo lo buscare

Rioga- pero si él no te ama

Sakura- no me importante si no está conmigo no estará con nadie

rioga - llama a la madre de ranma ella te sacara de dudas

sakura- halo hola señora nodoka

nodoka- hola sakura

sakura -sabe cómo se encuentra ramna es que hace días no lo veo

nodoka- si hija hace poco me acaba de llamar y me dijo que está muy feliz al lado de akane, sakura al oír esa palabras fue como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón

sakura- bueno gracias

sakura estaba llorando sus esperezas de estar con ranma se habían esfumado, de sus ojos salían muchas lagrimas

rioga-¿ qué te pasa?

sakura- ranma saoteme te prometo que pagaras todo el dolor que siento y tu noviecita no van hacer felices

rioga pero si haces que ramna y akane separen él te va a odiar toda su vida

sakura no me importa pero no serán felices

Continuara

hola amigos como vieron sakura está muy dolida por la relación entre rama y akane ¿sera qué? sakura se parara a ranma y akane

maxkila hola amiga me gusta mucho que leas mi fic por desgracia la amiga de ranma quiere separar akane y ranma

alexbonita gracias por leer mi fic y espero que este capítulo te guste

wolfing 23 gracias amigo por leer mi fic y apoyo tu apoyo

Y gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews , gracias por sus consejo y su apoyo

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen arumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie

Capítulo 6

**LA SEPARACION**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que akane salió del hospital, ranma va todos los días a visitar a su amada,

Akane- sabes quiero que conozca a mis amigas, hace mucho tiempo que no las veo

ranma -si yo también quiero conocerlas

akane- ayer hable con ellas y me dijeron que mañana estaría en nerina, yo les dije que nos viéramos en el parque donde nos conocimos

ranma -si me parece muy buena idea, bueno amor nos, vemos mañana ya es muy tarde

akane- sabes que no veo la hora en que tú y yo pudiéramos vivir juntos como una pareja

ranma -yo también vivir junto a ti toda mi vida, pero antes tengo que conseguir un buen empleo en esta ciudad.

ramna se preparaba para salir a la parque cuando escucho el timbre de la. Puerta- quien será, alcanzo akena quiere que valla con ella que raro pero si me dijo que me esperaba allá junto a sus amigas, será mejor abra la puerta"

sakura -hola no te da gusto volverme a ver

ranma -que haces tú aquí como me encontraste

sakura- solo vine a que me perdones por cómo me comporte contigo en el hospital, sabes no quiero perder tu amistad, tu mamá me dio la dirección de tu apartamento además tengo ganas de conocer akane

ranma - mira aquí tengo una foto de ella, es mi más valioso tesoro.

ranma le paso la foto- es muy bonita-" será más difícil separarlos de lo que creí , si fuera por mi rompería esa foto en mil pedazos"

sakura - puedo entra

ranma- no porque ya voy de salida

sakura - ¿te puedo acompañar? A que le tienes miedo

ranma- no quiero que tu interfieras en mi relación con akane

sakura- pero que persona piensas que soy yo, tranquilo yo sé que tu no me amas

ranma- sabes por fin comprendiste como son las cosas, bueno entonces acompáñame akane también quiere conocerte

ranma no sabía las verdaderas intenciones de su amiga, esta decisión le iba atraer muchos problemas

Mientras tanto en el parque akane estaba esperando a ranma con sus amigas yuka y sayuri

Sayuri- cuéntanos akne como conociste a ranma

Yuka- si tememos mucha curiosidad

Akane- bueno como les dijo es algo complicado, bueno fue en un sueño

Sayuri - sabes a mí me parece muy romántico

Yuka- pero como es el

Akane- saco una foto de su cartera y se la mostro a sus amigas,

Yuka - pero si es muy lindo

Sayuri- sabe que es muy apuesto debes tener mucho cuidado, ya que otras chicas querían seducir a tu novio

Akane- yo confió mucho en el sé que me ama mucho y nunca me engañaría

Yuka- mira akane es aquel mucho que viene con esa hermosa chica de pelo morado

Akane -al ver a su novio con aquella chica sintió muchos celos, apretó muy fuerte sus puños

Sayuri- tranquila akane a lo mejor solamente es una amiga

Sakura al ver akane abrazo muy fuerte a ranma y le robo un beso apasionado el pobre ranma quedo shok, el aura de akane se fue intensificando muy rápidamente estaba a punto de atacar a sukura, ranma se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y muy rápidamente se puso al frente de sakura y recibió los golpes de akane

Akane- ya veo ranma yo pensé que tú me amabas y fui muy tonta, además protegiste a tu amiguita

Ranma- akane no es lo que tú crees ella fue la que me beso además la protegí porque ella no sabe pelear

Akane -sabes que ranma quédate con tu amiguita y olvídate de mí Te odio

akane -corriendo de sus ojos salían muchas lágrimas, ranma trato de alcanzarla pero cayo desmayado,

sakura- se preocupó mucho al ver lo que había pasado- por favor ayúdenme a llevar a ranma al medico

sayuri -él se lo tiene bien merecido por engañar a muestra amiga

sakura- él no tiene la culpa yo soy la única culpable

yuka-¿ cómo así?

Sakura - si yo engañe a ranma diciendo le que me solo sería su amiga, pero quería vengarme de el por todo el dolor que me causo su rechazo yo lo amo pero el a mí no

Sayuri- pero tu si eres muy mala por tu culpa mi amiga esta sufriendo mucho

Las tres chicas no pudieron llevarlo a ranma hasta el hospital

Akane- llego a su casa no saludo a sus hermanas subió directamente a su cuarto

Kasumi- akane estas bien

Akane- no quiero que nadie me molesté quiero estar sola

Nabiki -el cuñadito tuvo que hacerle algo muy malo

Kasumi-nunca vi a mi hermana a si de triste y tan enojada bueno dejémosla que se calme después nos dirá que le paso

En el cuarto de akane

-Ranma "cómo pudiste engarme con razón no querías que viviéramos juntos, que tonta fui por eso cuando le preguntaba por su amiga sakura siempre me cambia el tema" ranma -quisiere odiarte pero te amo- en su cabeza tenía la imagen de su novio besando a sakura ello el causaba gran dolor y mucha amargura

Sakura- doctor díganos¿ cómo esta ranma?

Doctor tofu -te conozco tu eres la amiga de ranma

Sakura- si

Doctor tofu- bueno ranma está bien solo tiene unas costillas fracturadas y un hematoma en la cabeza, solo necesita descansar un cuantas horas estara bien

Sakuri ¿entonces por qué se desmayó?

Doctor tofu- fue una conmoción emocional, las tengo otros pacientes por ver

Sayuri- tienes que ir donde akane y contarle todo lo que paso

Sakura -tengo miedo de ir miren como dejo tan mal herido a ranma , si voy seguro me mata

Yuka- si pero te mereces que mi amiga te golpee después de todo lo que le hiciste

Las amigas de akane a buscarla a su casa para contarle todo lo que les había dicho sakura

Sakura se quedó en el hospital esperando a que su amigo despertara

Ya habían pasado una hora las amigas de akane habían llegado a la casa de los tendo, fueron recibidas por kasumi

Sayuri- se encentra akane tenemos algo muy importante que contarle

Kasumi- si pero está encerrada en su cuarto y no quiere ver a nadie

Yuka- entonces dile que mañana vendremos a verla

Kasumi- pero déjame tiene que ver con ranma, díganme que fue lo que paso

Yuka- si pero solo se lo diremos akane

Las dos yuka y sakuri se despidieron y se fueron a su casa

Ranma poco a poco despertaba sentía mucho dolor no por las heridas sino por lo que había pasado con akane- donde estoy

Sakura- las amigas de akane y yo te trajimos al hospital

Ranma- ¿en el hospital?

Sakura- si te desmayaste

Ranma - yo iba detrás de akane cuando de repente todo se oscureció

Sakura- perdóname ranma fue mi culpa

Ranma sabes debería odiarte con todo mi alma pero siento mucha lastima de ti

Sakura -yo

Ranma- sabes si tú me amaras de verdad no me harías sufrir así sino que me dejarías ser feliz con akane

Ella nunca había visto a su amigo tan triste, sus palabras la lastimaban más que si el la golpeara porque sabía que él tenía la razón

Sakura-si quieres te acompaño a la casa de akane y le dijo la verdad

ranma- espero que akane te escuche-, la cara de ranma tenía un semblante que mostraba tristeza "akane espero que me puedas perdonar sabe que eres la única a quien yo amo"

El doctor-tofu le dio la salida a ramna- sakura cuida bien de el

sakura- yo me encargare de que llegue bien a su casa

ranma y sakura después de una hora llegaron a la casa de la familia tendo

nabiki -que te paso cuñadito y que haces con ella

ranma -esta akane,

kasumi - mi hermana te hizo esto

ranma no dijo nada solo bajo su cabeza

akane al escuchar la voz de su amado bajo hasta la puerta tenía muchas ganas de verlo pero cuando se dio de cuenta que a su lado estaba sakura, su actitud cambio y se dejó llevar la ira y el dolor

ranma- akane tenemos que hablar

akane- sabe por mi vete con tu amiguita y déjame en paz

ranma- pero solo escúchame

akane- déjame en paz que descaro tienes de aparecerte con ella en mi casa, sabes saotome olvídate de mí, yo creí que tú me amabas pero me di cuenta que solo jugaste conmigo, vete y no vuelvas nunca mas

ranma -pero yo te amo

akane- mentiroso si me amaras no te hubieras besado con tu amiguita, yo nunca te amé de verdad nuestra relación solo fue una mentira solo fue un capricho nada mas

ranma no podía creer lo que oía esas palabras le dolían más que los golpes que le había dado ella, estaba a punto de llorar pero hizo un gran esfuerzo para contener sus lágrimas, su corazón estaba destruido- gracias akane por los momentos felices que tuvimos, adiós mi amor- poco a poco ranma salía de allí

akane quería detenerlo, abrazarlo decirle que todo había dicho era mentira pero su orgullo y su ira pudieron más que su amor.

nabiki- akane eres una tonta caíste en la trampa de sakura, espero que no te arrepientas, creo que ranma nunca te perdonara después de lo que le dijiste

kasumi- sabes que siempre podrás contar con nuestra ayuda y cualquiera que sea tu decisión nosotras la respetaremos

akane ni siquiera sabía lo que había dicho se dejó llevar por su ira, salió corriendo a su cuarto se dejó sobre la cama y empezó a llorar

Ramna iba sin rumbo fijo por las calles de nerima hasta que llego a un bar solo quería ahogar su dolor en alcohol

Sakura -por favor vamos a tu casa

Ranma- déjame en paz todo esto es por tu maldita culpa, no te basto con destruir mi relación con akane, quiero te vallas y nunca quiero volverte a ver en mi vida

Ramna poco a poco se fue consumiendo su tristeza con el licor trataba de olvidarla pero no lo podía lograr sino todo lo contrario tomo y toma hasta que no pudo más.

Sakura lo saco de aquel bar y lo llevo hasta su apartamento

Ramna- sabes que todas ustedes son iguales son juegan con nuestros sentimientos, sabes tal vez si nunca hubiera conocido akane tu y yo hubiéramos sido novios, sabes eres muy linda.

Sakura sabía que solo decía esas cosas por el licor que tenía en su cabeza- adiós espero que algún día me puedas perdonar

Ranma- eso vete tú también déjame como lo hizo akane- saco de su bolsillo la foto de akane- si no te hubiera conocido no tendría que sufrir este dolor -empezó a llorar hasta que se quedó dormido

Akane sentía muy mal espero que estés bien si te llegará pasa algo malo yo nunca me lo perdonaría- "sabes me haces mucha falta mi amado ranma" suspiraba

Ya había amanecido ranma se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y muchas nauseas, después de bañarse llamo a su mamá y le conto todo lo que había pasado

Ranma- sabes mama hoy vuelvo a Tokio en el tren de las 12 pm, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí en nerina

Nodoka -pero hijo lucha por akane yo sé que ella te ama

Ranma- ella me dijo que nunca me amo que solo fui

Un capricho

Nodoka- pero hijo ella lo debió haber dicho porque estaba muy dolida

Ranma- no lo sé mamá pero ya no quiero más estar aquí todo en esta ciudad me la recuerda creo que lo más conveniente en este momento es poner tierra de por medio,

Nodoka -pero hijo seguro que después no te vas arrepentir

Ranma- voy a retomar mi vida en Tokio quiero pensar que mi relación con akane fue solo un hermoso sueño que ya llego a su fin- decía esa palabras con gran tristeza

Nodoka- bueno hijo te estaré esperando sabes que mi casa es tu casa

Ranma- adiós mamá nos vemos en Tokio

Era increíble pensar que el gran ranma saotome uno de los mejores artista marciales de Japón había perdido la batalla más importante de su vida

Nodoka tomo un tren con dirección hacia nerima sabía que la felicidad de su hijo dependía de ella

Ya eran las 11 de la mañana las amigas de akane habían llegado se alegraron mucho al verla, hablaron ella por un buen rato sobre lo que les había dicho sakura

Akane fui una tonta no sé cómo no le creí a ranma cuando me dijo que había sido culpa de sakura y para completar lo lastime tanto que tuvo que ir hospital, poco a poco de sus ojos caían pequeñas lagrima

Kasumi -ve y búscalo yo sé que él te ama, lucha por tu felicidad

Akene- pero hermana yo anoche lo trate muy mal no lo culpo si no quiere verme

Nabiki- si eres tonta acaso no vas a luchar por el hombre al que amas después no te quejes si lo pierdes para siempre

Yuka y sayuri- si amiga ve y sé muy feliz con tu amor

En ese momento akane sale a la puerta y se encuentra con nodoka ella la toma de la mano y ambas se suben a un taxi

En el taxi

Taxista- buenos días a donde las llevo

Nodoka- por favor a la estación de trenes lo más rápido que pueda

Akane se le hacía muy conocida la cara de esa señora

Pero no sabía dónde la había visto

Nodoka - perdono hija con el afan no me presente yo soy nodoka saotome

Akane tu eres la mamá de mi ranma

Nodoka- si hija soy la mamá de ranma, el me llamo esta mañana estaba muy triste

Akane- si fue mi culpa

Nodoka- no hija no fue tu culpa fue culpa de sakura ella no supo diferenciar el cariño que mi hijo daba, para el más que una amiga la consideraba como una hermana, ella se obsesiono con mi hijo y no le importó dañar su la relación contigo

Akane- porque vamos a la estación de tren

Nodoka mi hijo decidió volver a Tokio, porque en nerima no te podía olvidar y su tren sale a las 11 de la mañana

Akane- se sintió muy triste al saber que ranma se iba a Tokio para poder olvidarla, pero lo único que su corazón le decía que debía hacer era correr para que su amor no se fuera de su lado

El taxi llego a la estación del tren akane salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo ella sabía que su futuro dependía que ese tren no saliera antes que pudiera hablar con su amor

Pero el tiempo era su peor enemigo por más que corría y corría no pudo llegar a tiempo le tren se había ido ya, ella al ver como ese tren se perdía a lo lejos dejo caer su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas, de sus ojos salía un mar de lágrimas sabía que había perdido su amor con la partida de ese tren.

Continuara

Hola amigos como vieron este capítulo ranma y akane por culpa de sakura terminaron su noviazgo, ranma tendra el valor de tomar el tren o sé que en nerima junto su amada akane

**Maxhika hola amiga viste por culpa de sakura se terminó la relación de ranma y akane lástima que akane se dio cuenta de su error muy tarde**

**Wolfing hola amigo me da gusto que les mi fic sakura al fin entendio que que ranma solo ama akane**

Y gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews , gracias por sus consejo y su apoyo

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28

,


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen arumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie

**Capítulo 7**

**Secretos revelados**

ranma se dirija rumbo a Tokio su cabeza parecía que le fuera explotar porque tenía un monto recuerdos , solo podía pensar en las duras palabras de su amada akane" solo fuiste un capricho, yo nunca te ame "como era posible que no ella no lo quisiera si para el ella era su mundo su razón de existir.

ranma" akane tu cambiaste mi mundo a tu lado fui muy feliz, porque se tuvo que terminar así, yo quería estar a tu lado por siempre junto a ti"

El tiempo se pasó volando y sin darse de cuenta ya el tren había llegado a Tokio ranma no sabía que hacer pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que no quería estar solo necesitaba hablar con alguien para poderse desahogarse.

En nerima

nodoka miraba con mucha tristeza akane la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a pararse, akane la abrazo- perdí a ramna para siempre él nunca me va a perdonar fui una tonta que me deje llevar por mi orgullo

nodoka- tranquila hija ranma solo está dolido contigo, él te ama si quieres podemos ir a Tokio te puedes quedar en mi casa

akane- pero si ranma no quiere volver a ver

nodoka- tranquila hija ten fe las cosas se van arreglar

Ya había pasado una hora desde la Partida del tren que llevaba ranma a Tokio akane y nodoka llegaron a la casa tendo las hermanas de akane se sorprendieron al ver lo triste que estaba

kasumi- que te paso akane

akane -lo perdí

kasumi- que perdiste

akane -perdí a ranma no le pude decir que todo lo que dije a noche fue mentira

nabiki- yo te lo dije, todo por culpa de tu tonto orgullo

soun- ese ranma me las va a pagar como hace sufrir a si a mi pequeña

nabiki- quien es esa señora que viene contigo

akane -es la mamá de ranma

soun- perdone señora saotome por lo que dije de su hijo

nodoka- tranquilo señor tendo ,esta situación la tiene que solucionarla nuestro hijos por eso quiero que akane viaje conmigo a Tokio.

kasumi -ve busca tu felicidad

nabiki -ve por el cuñadito ese tonto te ama y tramemos algo de Tokio

soun- hija sabes que yo siempre quiero lo mejor para ti

akane- se dirigió muy rápido a su cuarto y preparo su maleta

soun -como esta mi viejo amigo genma

nodoka -él está muy bien en este momento no está en Japón por que está en un viaje de trabajo

soun- ya veo pero se hace muy raro porque mi amigo genma nunca le gusto trabajar

nodoka- si pero con la llegada de ranma el cambio y se hizo más responsable ahora él se encarga de los negocios de la familia

soun- me gustó mucho conocerla señora saotome

nodoka- a mí también señor tendo

akane ya había bajado y estaba lista para viajar a Tokio, se despido de su familia y salió con nodoka hacia estación del tren

ranma se encontró con su amigo rioga,

rioga -hola ¿qué le paso?

Ranma - nada porque me dice eso

Rioga - usted no me puede engañar yo lo conozco muy bien pues soy su amigo desde hace muchos años y yo sé cuándo le pasa algo malo

Ranma- le conto todo lo que le había pasado en nerima

Rioga- no le puedo creer que sakura lo haya besado

Ranma- akane jugo con mis sentimientos ella me dijo que nunca me quiso ,que solo fui un capricho y nada mas

Rioga- no será que lo dijo porque está muy enfada con usted

Ranma- no lo sé estoy muy confundido necesito aclarar mis sentimientos y mis pensamientos

Rioga- que va hacer

Ranma- pienso ir a entrenar a las montañas por unos cuantos días

Rioga- bueno creo que es lo mejor, y ¿qué paso con sakura?

Ranma no sé dónde esta noche fue la última vez que la vi

Rioga debe odiar mucho porque por culpa de ella su relación con akane se termino

Ranma -no la odio ella es mi amiga desde que éramos niños siempre estuvo a mi lado, siempre me ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba solo estoy un poco triste porque la forma en la que ella actuó no fue la correcta.

Rioga - bueno ranma espero que pueda encontrar la solución a sus problemas

Ranma - a dios rioga gracias por escucharme

Rioga- nos vemos amigo

Ranma salió rumbo a su apartamento para alistar las cosas para salir de viaje a las montañas

Akane y nodaka ya habían llegado a Tokio, a la salida de la estación de trenes las esperaba una limosina el chofer les abrió las puertas y ambas entraron, akane quedo muy sorprendida

En una hora llegaron a una hermosa mansión que estaba situada las afueras de la ciudad, cual tenía un gran lago, un enorme dojo y muchos jardines

Akane no podía caer lo que veía pensó que estaba en un sueño

Nodoka- sigue hija estás en tu casa, si quieres te puedes quedar en el cuarto que le perteneció de a mi hijo

Akane - él nunca me dijo que su familia tenía tanto dinero

Nodoka - a mi hijo no le gusta los lujos él prefiere llevar una vida sencilla por eso no vive aquí con nosotros sino un pequeño de apartamento en la ciudad

Akane- señora nodoka me puede llevar hasta el cuarto de ranma

Nodoka - hija no me digas señora dime tía

Las dos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de ramna en él había muchos trofeos ,medallas y también muchas fotografías de ramna y sakura desde que eran niños hasta que terminaron la secundaria.

Akane- tía nodoka ranma y sakura alguna vez fueron novios-, su mirada denotaba tristeza

Nodoka no hija ranma y sakura solamente son amigos desde muy niños, creo que ella siempre siente algo por mi hijo pero el solamente la ve como una hermana, akane se sintió mejor al oír esas palabras.

Nodoka-Bueno hija te dejo para que puedas descansar

Akane no veía la hora de volver a ver a su amor pero ella sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo, solo que tenía miedo de que él no la fuera a perdonar

Ranma había llegado a su apartamento saco de uno sus bolsillos la foto de akane la quería romper en mil pedazos pero no pudo, porque era lo único que le quedaba de ella, la miro empezó a llorar – sabes me haces mucha falta mi amor- muy lenta mente llevo la foto hasta sus labios y la beso después la coloco junto a su corazón.

Enmarco la foto y la puso sobre la mesa de noche

Duro unos cuantos minutos en empacar todo lo necesario para su viaje, después escribió una nota para que su mamá supiera que se había ido a entrenar a las montañas por unos días

Cerro la puerta de su apartamento y se dirigió hacia las montañas

Ya había pasado un día sakura fue hasta el apartamento de ranma tocó el timbre pero nadie le abrió la puerta, entonces no tuvo más remidió que ir donde su otro amigo rioga

No tardo mucho tiempo en encontrarlo

Sakura- hola rioga

Rioga- hola sakura ya se lo que paso en nerima

Sakura- bajo su cabeza

Rioga - estoy muy decepcionado no puedo creer lo que le hizo a ranma.

Sakura- sé que actué de una forma muy inmadura pero no quería perderlo sabes yo y ranma nos conocemos desde que éramos niños me sentí muy mal al verlo con akane.

Rioga- todavía lo amas

Sakura- si pero ya entendí que lo debo dejar ir a pesar que me duela hacerlo, pero sé que él y akane algún día van hacer muy felices

Rioga- no sabes cuánto me gusta oírte hablar así de esa manera

Sakura- sabes ¿dónde está? Ranma

Rioga- se fue entrenar a las montañas por unos días

Sakura- iré a visitar a la señora nodoka adiós rioga

Rioga- adiós sakura

Sakura- tardo una hora en llegar al residencia de la familia saotome, los guardias la dejaron pasar ya que sabían que era la amiga de ranma, se fue acercando poco a poco al puerta se sorprendió mucho al ver que allí estaba akane y sintió mucho temor

Sakura- ¡akane!

Akane- ¡sakura!

Continuara

Hola amigos como vieron este capítulo akane se enteró que la familia de ranma tiene mucho dinero, ¿Qué pasara con ranma durante su entrenamiento?, como actuara akane al tener al frente a sakura

**Maxhika hola amiga como ya viste akane fue a buscar a ranma a tokio gracias por seguir mi fic**

**Elena 79 te agradezco mucho por seguir mi historia, gracias por tus ****reviews ya que me dan mucho ánimo para seguir adelante**

Y gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews , gracias por sus consejo y su apoyo

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen arumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie

Capítulo 8

**Se mi ****amiga**

Akane miro mucha ira a sakura con una de sus manos le dio una cachetada- por tu culpa ranma yo nos separamos

Sakura- perdóname es que sentí muchos celos de ti nunca antes ranma se había comportado con otra chica como lo hizo contigo yo tenía mucho miedo de perder a mi amigo

akane -sabes ranma es mi vida yo lo amo demasiado y tú por tú culpa yo hice sufrir

sakura -sabes si yo hubiera querido me hubiera aprovechado de ranma cuando estaba borracho pero no lo hice porque comprendí que le te ama

akane- yo sé que ranma me ama y hare todo lo posible para que me perdone

sakura quiero que me perdones y que pudiéramos ser amigas

akane- amigas pero no puedo confiar usted, como sé que esto no es un engaño

sakura yo sé que les cause mucho daño a ti y a ramna, pero comprendí que él nunca el me amara como te ama a ti, sabes el pobre se sintió muy mal con lo que tú le dijiste cuando fuimos a buscarte, le rompiste el corazón

akane- yo sé que fui una tonta que me deje llevar por mis celos, por eso vine a Tokio a recuperarlo y no pienso perderlo así, que voy luchar por el

sakura- tranquila no me interpondré entre tú y el

En ese momento salió nodoka

Nodoka- hija dale una oportunidad a sakura yo que ustedes serán buenas amigas

Sakura- gracias señora nodoka por confiar en mí

nodoka -sakura yo te conozco desde que muy pequeña y se cuándo mientes, y sé que estas muy arrepentida y que dices la verdad

sakura- abrazo a nodoka y empezó a llorar -perdone señor nodoka sé que hice mal pero no quería que nadie me alejara de ranma, no quería que él se olvidara de mi

nodoka- yo no tengo nada que perdonarte mi pequeña sakura, mi hijo nunca te iba a olvidar porque tú eres muy importante para el

Soltó a nodoka y abrazo akane

Sakura- me puedes perdonar y empezamos de nuevo, muy lenta mente la fue soltando

akane -si ahora sé que eres sincera y que y que puedo confiar en ti

sakura- sabes ranma salió a entrenar a las montañas y tardara unos días en regresar si quieres te puedes quedar su apartamento y darle la sorpresa cuando llegue

akane -sabes que es una muy buena idea has tenido amiga- sonrió

sakura se sintió muy feliz a saber que akane la había perdonado y que la consideraba como una amiga

akane - ranma y tú ya sabes

sakura -sé que

akane se puso roja alguna vez tuvieron relaciones

sakura - él ni siquiera me tocaba a pesar de que yo me le e insinuaba sabes llegue a pensar que a él le gustaban los hombres porque nunca le conocí una novia

Las dos empezaron a reír

nodoka frunció el seño mi hijo es un hombre entre hombres lo que pasa es que no había conocido la mujer indicada

akane - tia nodoka puedo quedarme en el apartamento de ranma

nodoka - claro que si hija tomo las llaves -, nodoka le dio algo de dinero para que pudiera comprar comida, ella conocía bien a su hijo y sabía que no tendría nada en la alacena.

Sakura -si quieres yo te puedo acompañar y puedo contarte más cosas sobre ranma

Akane-Sabe me parece muy buena idea a si no me sentiré tan sola

* * *

Ranma se encontraba entrenando en un gran bosque por el medio del cual corría un gran rio

Ranma " no me puedo concentrar solo puedo pensar en akane que puedo hacer me muero de ganas por volverla a ver."

Escucho la voz de una niña la cual pedía auxilio, ranma corrió muy rápido vio a una pequeña niña la cual iba hacer atacada por un gran oso, ramna de un solo golpe dejo inconsciente a ese enorme animal

Ranma- que haces en este lugar , este sitio es muy peligroso para una niña como tu

Kaori - gracias por salvarme mi nombre es kaori y me perdí

Ranma - vives por aquí cerca

Kaori -si vivo en una aldea muy cerca de aquí pero no recuerdo el camino

Ranma- tranquila yo te ayudo a buscar el camino

Kaori -¿cómo te llamas? Y ¿qué haces aquí?

Ramna - mi nombre es ranma saotome y vine a entrenar aquí en estas montañas

Ranma y kaori caminaron por muchas hora hasta que por fin encontrar la aldea mamá de kaori lo invitaron a cenar

Kaori- ranma ella es mi mamá y se llama Haruko

Haruko - gracias muchacho por salvar a mi pequeña hija no sé lo que hubiera hecho si la hubiera perdido.

Ranma - no tiene que agradecerme

* * *

En tokio

Sakura y akane habían llegado al apartamento de ranma

Sakura - sabes podemos decorar el apartamento con muchos globos y un cartel de bienvenida

Akane- sabes es muy buena idea

Sakura - tu sabes cocinar

Akane - sip al principio la comida se me quemaba y no sabía muy bien pero cuando conocí a ranma practicaba todo los días hasta que por fin aprendí, sabes cuando haces las cosas con amor todo sale bien

Sakura - puedes preparar unas galletas para ranma

Akane- pero no sabemos cuándo ranma va a venir

Sakura - tienes toda la razón ,bueno ya tengo que ir tengo una cita con un amigo

Akane- ya veo ese chico te gusta

Sakura -no lo sé hasta a hora estamos saliendo, a dios si necesitas algo solo llámame

Akane - adiós y que disfrutes tu cita

Akane estaba muy cansada así que se dirigió hacia el cuarto de ramna, se emociona mucho al ver su foto sobre la mesa de noche" tú me sigues amado a pesar de todo lo que te dije" - yo también te amo mi ramna-" y me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo me haces mucha falta"

Akane se costó sobre la cama y al poco tiempo se quedó dormida

* * *

Ya era de noche ranma estaba cenado con kaori y con la señora hakuro

Hakuro -dime ranma que haces por acá

Ranma - solo entrenaba

Hakuro- si quieres después de cenar puedes tomar un baño

Ranma - gracias

Hakuro - que te pasa por que estas tan decaído al caso tiene algo que ver con una chica

Ranma como supo

Hakura- al forma como miras el cielo a demás no dejas de suspirar , tranquilo si en algo te puedo ayudar tan solo dime

Ranma -le conto todo lo que le había pasado con akane

Hakura -mira yo te a consejo que luches por ella ve y búscala

Ranma -sabe que tiene la razón iré hasta nerima, buscare a akane y hare que se vuelva a enamorar de mí, pero primero iré a ver a mi mamá gracias señora hakura

Hakura -no tienes que gradecer es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ya que tu salvaste a mi hija, descansa mañana tienes que hacer un largo viaje

Ranma y la señora harura se fueron a descansar , ranma se acostó en el sofá de la sala- mañana ire por ti akane

Ya había amanecido ranma se despidió de la señora hakura y de kaori , se dirijio rumbo a Tokio a la casa de su mamá ella le podría aconsejar

* * *

En tokio

Akane escucho el timbre de la puerta se emoción- ¿será ranma? – "que tonta soy el no usaría el timbre de la puerta, será mejor que valla a ver quién es"

Sakura - hola

Akane -hola ¿qué haces aquí?

Sakura - solo quiero que pasemos todo el día juntas que te parece si vamos a desayunar y luego de compras

Akane- no lo sé es que quiero estar aquí esperando a que ranma llegue

Sakura - pero recuerda que ranma no vendrá hoy a demás podemos comprar lo que necesitas para decorar le apartamento a si le daremos una gran sorpresa

Akane- tienes razón

Así pasaron todo el día akane había comprado un hermoso y ajustado vestido chino de color verde, el cual deja ver una de sus piernas

Sakura - amiga con ese vestido ranma va a quedar boca abierto y sin aliento

Akane- esa es la idea amiga

* * *

Ranma había llegado a la casa de su mamá, le dio mucha alegría volverla a ver

Nodoka- hola hijo cuanto haces que no venias a verme

Ranma- ya se mamá hace mucho tiempo, es que me fui a las montañas a entrenar y para tomar una muy importante decisión para mi vida

Nodaka- que vas hacer hijo

Ranma - mamá mañana iré a merida buscare akane y hare que se enamore de mi otra vez

Nodoka no le dijo que akane estaba en Tokio quería que fuera una sorpresa para su hijo

Nodaka -hijo quédate esta noche

Ranma- no mama yo quiero ir a mi apartamento allí estaré más cómodo

Nodoka- entonces al menos quédate a cenar conmigo

-akane y sakura estaban decorando el apartamento de ranma- poniendo muchos globos sobre las paredes

Akane - gracias hoy pase un buen día contigo, y pensar que hace algunos días te consideraba como mi peor enemiga

Sakura -sabes ya sé por qué ranma se enamoró ti tienes un gran corazón me perdonaste a pesar de todo el dolor que te cause

Akane- sabes ranma tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como amiga

Sakura- si pero yo me porte muy mal con él por mi culpa tú y él están separados

Akane- yo sé pero también fue mi culpa, y hare todo lo posible por recuperarlo

Sakura - bueno será mejor que me valla ya es muy tarde adiós a que puedas descansar

Akane- adiós gracias por ayudarme a decorar

* * *

ramna había llegado a su apartamento ya era muy tarde y se encontraba muy cansado sólo quería llegar a descansar, se sorprendió mucho al ver los globos y el cartel de bienvenida " esa sakura que buena amiga es bueno mañana iré a verla y le daré las gracias"

se dirigió hacia su habitación con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta quedo impactado con lo que vio, no lo podía creer sus ojos se abrieron como si fueran dos platos su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido" akane que haces aquí, ella todavía me ama, te vez tan linda dormir sobre mi cama" sintió muchas ganas de besarla de sentir sus dulces labios sobre los suyos, pero no quería despertarla, se a costos muy suavemente sobre su cama para que akane no se fuera a despertar, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido

akane se movió y sintió que no estaba sola abrió sus ojos y se alegró mucho al ver a su amor junto a ella poco apoco fue acercando sus labios a los de su amado dándole pequeños y tiernos besos , con una de sus manos acarició muy suave mente una de las mejillas de ranma,

ranma se sentencia muy feliz fingió estar aún dormido no quería arruinar ese mágico instante

akane - no sabes cuánto te extrañe y quiero siempre estar a tu lado, te amo tonto - apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de ranma y se quedó dormida .

Continuara

Hola amigos como vieron este capítulo como vieron en este capítulo akane y sakura se hicieron muy buenas amigas, ranma se llevó una gran sorpresa al fin ellos dos están juntos

**Maxhika hola amiga como vez sakura alprincipio sakura recibió su merecido, ranma y akane están juntos otra vez**

**Wolfing hola amigo gracias por tus comentarios **

**Elena 79 gracias por seguir mi fic y por tus comentarios**

gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews , gracias por sus consejo y su apoyo

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen arumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie

Capítulo 9

**Entregados a la pasión  
**

ranma poco apoco abrió sus ojos vio akane recostado sobre su pecho, recordó los suaves beso de la noche anterior él nunca pensó que akane lo Amara a si de esa manera, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, todo sus dolor no era nada comparado con ese pequeño instante de ternura

Le susurró al oído- pensé que no me amabas pero todas mis dudas fueron disipadas, nunca creí que fueras especial sabes si volviera a nacer me volvería a enamorar de ti

Al oírlo akane empezó a llorar - perdóname yo sé que tuve la culpa es que no soporto que otra te bese, tus labios son solamente míos y no los quiero compartir con ninguna otra mujer

ranma -no llores más que me siento triste al ver así, no tengo nada que perdonarte sé que me amas y me lo demostrarte a noche con tus besos

Se miraron a los ojos y muy lentamente sus bocas su fueron acercando hasta tocarse poco a poco sus labios se fundieron en un apasionado beso

Se besaron una y otra vez como si fuera la última vez que ellos estuvieran juntos, con cada beso se demostraron cuanto se amaban y que no podía vivir separados, se poco a poco se fueron separando para tomar aire

akane -ranma saotome te quieres casar conmigo

ranma -si claro que si toma estoy es para ti- le entregó una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo en su interior había un hermoso anillo con un gran diamante en el centro

akane se sentía muy feliz ya que estaría juntos

ranma - como supiste que yo viva aquí

akane- fui la casa de tu mamá , por cierto porque no me dijiste que tu familia tiene mucho dinero

ramna - no quería que estuvieras conmigo por mi dinero sino por amor

akane - tu mamá me dio las llaves y sakura me acompaño hasta aquí

ranma -sakura está bien no le hiciste daño

akane lo miro con rabia pero al copo tiempo se calmó ya que él no sabía que sakura y ella eran amigas- sakura y yo somos amigas

ranma - ¿amigas?

Akane le conto como habían pasado las cosas

Ranma- me da mucho gusto que ustedes dos se lleven bien

Akane -sabes creo que sakura ya consiguió un novio

Ranma - por fin los problemas se están solucionando, al fin podremos ser felices

Akane- si dentro de poco seremos esposos

Ranma - si por mi fuera hoy mismo me casaría contigo sabes este mes será el más largo de mi vida

Akane -solo ten paciencia un mes se pasa rápido

ranma -que te parece si te invito a desayunar

akane -sabes tengo una mejor idea, te quiero preparar el desayuno

ranma- sintió mucho miedo al oír esas palabras ya que nabiki le había advertido que ninguno motivo fuera a comer lo que preparar akane ya que si lo hacía se intoxicaría

akane -te pasa algo

ranma -no , no es nada-" tendré que sacrificarme ya que no quiero pelear con akane"

Había pasa unos minutos ranma estaba muy asustado ya que en la cocina se escuchaban fuertes golpes minutos después salió akane con un plato la comida no tenía un buen aspecto

Ranma no podía dejar de sudar al ver esa comida se sentido muy mal pero no quería que akane se sintiera triste

Akane - ranma abre la boca, di a

El pobre ranma cerró los ojos y abrió la boca poco a poco sintió como la cuchara entraba en su boca , la comida no sabía nada mal- sabes akane está muy rico yo tenía miedo ya que naviki me dijo que no sabías cocinar

Akane le dio un golpe en la cabeza- esa nabiki me las va pagar , quieres mas

Ranma -si akane sabe muy bien

Akane - como fuiste un Buen niño te tengo una pequeña sorpresa solo espera un momento aquí

Ranma estaba muy intrigado que será

Unos minutos después salió akane con el vestido que había comprado ayer - que te parece ranma te gusta

Ranma quedo con la boca muy abierta´" te vez muy hermosa"

Akane- lo compre solo para ti,- se acercó a ranma lo empezó a besar con mucho desenfreno con sus manos abrió la camisa de ranma rompiendo los botones mientras tanto ranma con sus una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente un de los muslo de akane y con otra mano acariciaba su cola

Akane se sentía muy excitada, besaba con mucha pasión el cuello de ramna con sus manos acariciaba los pechos de su amado

Ranma alzo akane sobre sus brazos se dirigía rumbo a su cuarto cuando de repente sonó el timbre de la puerta

Ranma pero que inoportunos son no puedo creer también que la estábamos pasando

Akane si pero por la noche seguimos

Ranma y akane se abrieron la puerta eran rioga y sakura ellos Iban tomados de la mano

Rioga no podía dejar de mirar akane" que linda es y con ese vestido se ve muy hermosa"

Ranma lo miro muy mal- sabes rioga no me gusta que miren a si a mí futura esposa si no quiere que te de tu mereció deje de mirarla así

Sakura le dio un codazo en el estomago

Akane muy apenada entro a cambiarse de ropa

Rioga al ver que ranma tenía la camisa desbotonada la cual deja ver su cuerpo –perdón ramna interrumpimos algo entre tú y akane

Ranma se puso muy rojo - no rioja porque lo dices

Rioga- pues como tiene los botones de la camisa rota yo pensé que

Sakura le dio otro codazo

Ranma se sintió muy apenado ya que no se había dado cuenta que la camisa no tenía botones y que deja ver su cuerpo

Akane salió la puerta ranma le dio un beso en la boca para demostrarle a rioga que ella era solo suya

Sakura- que lindos se ven los dos se nota que están muy enamorados

Akane separó de ramna –hola amiga que hacen los a esta hora por acá

Rioga- solo veníamos a contarles que sakura y yo somos novios

¿Novios? Dijeron al tiempo ranma y akane

Sakura- hace dos días somos novios

Ranma- ya veo rioga tu no pierdes el tiempo

Rioga - solo veníamos a invitarlos a salir

* * *

Mientras tanto en la misión saotome

Nodaka llamo a la casa de la familia tendo

Kasumi - alo hola señora nodoka

Nodoka- hola kausumi quiero invitarlos a mi casa en tokio

Kasumi -como esta akane quiero hablar con ella

Nodoka - ella no está aquí esta con mi hijo

Kasumi - me da mucho gusto saber que mi hermana al fin es feliz

Nodoka - mañana iré a nerida y hablare con tu padre sobre mi hijo tu hermna

Kasumi -pasó algo malo con ellos

Nodoka - no todo lo contrario es una noticia que los va hacer muy felices bueno nos vemos mañana

* * *

Ya era de noche ranma, akane rioga y sakura se encontraba en una pista de baile

Ranma bailaba muy pegado con akane

Ranma -Sabes esto me recuerda cuando bailábamos en mis sueños

Akane- si eso fue muy lindo

Ranma- quien Iba a pensar que mis amigos fueran alguna vez hacer novios, ellos se la pasaban discutiendo

Akane -si se ven tan lindos juntos

Ranma - lo mejor es que no tengo que preocuparme que rioga te coquetee

Akane - yo pensé que la única celosa era yo

Ranma -sabes soy muy afortunada a tenerte a mi lado

Akane- sabes que solo a ti es a quien yo amo, no tienes que tener miedo

Ranma - es que no soporto que otro te toque ni que te mire cómo te miro rioga

Akene- tonto sabes que soy solo tuya como tú eres solamente mío

Ranma - lo sé, le dio un suave beso en la boca

Rioga -sabes si alguna vez nos amaremos como ranma y akane

Sakura - pues yo creo que con el tiempo nuestro amor será como el de ellos

Rioga - sientes todavía algo por ranma

Sakura - no solo lo veo como un buen amigo

Rioga - que sientes por mí

Sakura - lo tomo por la cabeza y acerco sus labios a los con rioga dándole un beso fue su primer beso

Rioga - se sentía muy feliz al fin sabía que sakura lo amaba y que ya no sentía nada por ranma

Ya era muy tarde ranma y akane se despidieron de sakura y rioga se dirigieron a su apartamento

Ramna y akane se disponía a dormir ranma quedo muy impresionado al ver a su amada con una diminuta pijama

Akane tranquilo ranma relájate, muy lentamente akena desapuntaba los botones de la piyama de ramna se sentía muy feliz al saber que esta noche el ella serian uno solo

Poca poco ranma se siento más en confianza , akane empezó a darle pequeños besos por el pecho

Ranma besado el cuello de akane muy tiernamente sus cuerpos estaban totalmente desnudos, así paso la noche ambos se entregaron a la pasión de sus cuerpo era un momento tan lindo tan especial que solo les pertenecía a ellos terminaron muy exhaustos

Ranma se sentía tan feliz -sabes akane fue muy lindo muy especial

Akane - ranma estoy feliz de ser tu mujer y que tu cuerpo se solamente mío

Los dos quedaron dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro

Continura

Les pido perdón pero no me siento muy cómodo haciendo escenas tipo lemon prefiero dejar lo a su imaginación

Hola amigos como vieron este capítulo como vieron en este capítulo la relación de akane y ranma se formalizo , roiga y sakura son movios

**Maxhika hola amiga creo que en este capítulo tus dudas quedaron solucionadas**

**Akarly te agradezco que hayas continuado leyendo mi fic gracias por tus comentarios**

**Elena 79 hola te doy las gracias por seguir mi fic**

Y gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews , gracias por sus consejo y su apoyo

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen arumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie

**Capítulo 10**

**Una nueva pareja**

Akane y ranma despertaron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros

Ranma- sabes nunca olvidare lo que paso anoche no pensé que fue tan hermoso, cada vez estoy más enamorado de ti, suspiraba

Akane - me hiciste la mujeres más feliz no me equivoque al elegirte como mi futuro esposo cada vez que estoy contigo me siento de maravilla- le dio un tierno beso en la boca

Ranma - tenemos que decirle a muestras familias sobre nuestros planes de matrimonio

Akane -sí que te parece si hoy mismo vamos a nerida , es que extraño mucho a mi familia

Ranma- bueno entonces que te parece si nos bañamos los dos después desayunamos y nos vamos a nerida

Akane se sonrojo solo al pensar que ranma quería bañases con ella –no creeia que fureras tan pervertido

Ranma -pero tus amas a este pervertido a demás quiero continuar con lo de anoche-, ramna veía akane con ojos de gatico

Los dos se rieron

Akane- bueno vamos espero que no se te vuelva costumbre

Ranma- vas a decir que a ti no te gusto

Akane - sabes que si me gusta y mucho, pero tenemos que cuidarnos o quieres tener un hijo tan pronto

Ranma - sabes que si me gustaría una pequeña niña y que sea igual de linda a su mamá además tú te verías muy linda embarazada y así podría cuidarte mucho poco a poco sea cerco le dio un beso

Akane le gustaba lo sincero que había sido ranma a demás ella también quería formar un familia de su amado

Paso un buen tiempo los dos ya estaban rumbo a nerida

* * *

Nodaoka a ya estaba en la casa de los tendo

Nodoka -Buenos días kasumi, nabiki y señor soun

Kasumi- nos da mucho gusto que haya venido a visitarnos

Nabiki - donde esta akane ya veo le cuñadito esta con ella espero que la cuide bien

Soun- déjame señora nodaka su vista tiene algo que con su llamada me dejo muy intrigado

Nodoka- tranquilos solo tenemos que espera a nuestros hijos que ya vienen en camino

Nabiki - yo los dejo tengo que salir saluden a mi hermana de mi parte

* * *

Ramna y akane ya habían llegado a nerida ambos caminaban tomados de las manos cuando escucharon que llamaban akane

Kuno - akane mi amor que haces tomada de la mano de este plebeyo

Ranma se sentía muy disgustado- como que akane mi amor, no sabe que akane es mi prometida y va hacer mi esposa

Akane - kuno porque tienes que seguir molestándome no te deje muy claro que no quería nado contigo

Kuno - quiero saber el nombre del hombre que voy a matar

Ranma - yo soy ranma saotome y no te permitiré que sigas molestado a mi novia

Kuno - yo kuno Tatewaki jamás permitiré ese matrimonio además que poción le dio akane para se enamorara de un indigno como tu

Akane- sabes kuno ranma no me dio ninguna poción yo lo amo y nadie se interpondría entre los dos por tu bien espero que ni se te ocurra estropear nuestro matrimonio- akane beso a ranma

Kuno -ranma saotome prepárate para morir, cómo pudiste besar a mi diosa no te lo perdonare

Akane - ranma te mucho cuidado

Kuno- saco su espada de madera y empezó a atacar a ranma poca a poco la velocidad de sus ataques iban subiendo al principio ranma los esquivaba muy fácilmente pero quedo arrinconado , el ataque de kuno impacto sobre un poste de luz los fragmentos hirieron la cara de ranma ,

Ranma -ya me canse de esto,- salto sobre kuno pero recibió un golpe en su estómago" no puedo perder y mucho menos con akane aquí presente" Ranma espero el momento gusto paro el ataque de kuno con sus manos, y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en su estómago el cual hiso que kuno callera arrodillado ranma lo iba a dar otro golpe pero en se momento escucho la voz de nabiki

Nabiki -alto ranma ya no lo golpes más,- lo levanto del piso lo tomo por la cintura luego se fueron los dos

Akane- pero mira cómo te dejo kumo lo su mirada reflejaba tristeza lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo a la casa de los tendo- te dije que tuvieras mucho cuidado ya que kuno es muy bueno con la espada,

Ranma - no podía perder, sabes me gusta mucho que te preocupes por mi

Akane -claro que me preocupo por ti tu eres lo más importante para mí y no quiero que nadie te haga daño

Llegaron a la casa, kasumi salió a la puerta

Kasumi- que te paso ranma mira como vienes traes tus ropa toda rota, sigan

Los dos entraron a la casa se sorprendieron al ver a nodaka, akane fue por el botiquín para curar las heridas de ranma

* * *

nabiki y kuno estaban sentados sobre la banca de un parque

Nabiki - pero cómo pudiste molestar a si mi hermana sabes bien que ella no te quiere

Kuno -es que dio mucha ira al verla tomada de la mano con ese saotome

Nabiki -pero tu no entiendes mira mi hermana siempre te está golpeando , ella está enamorada de ranma

Kuno- pero yo no permitiré que se case con ese tal ranma

Nabiki- mírame no tedas cuenta que yo te amo y mi hermana solo te ve como una molestia además si interfieres en el matrimonio de ellos la vas apasar muy mal

Kuno - como tú me amas pensé que tu solo amabas el dinero

Nabiki - si pero te quiero más a ti- le robo un beso a kuno, -pero tú que sientes por mi

Kuno- no lo sé creí que solo me utilizabas para obtener dinero y para que te comprar cosas

Nabiki- eso era antes pero dame una oportunidad para ser tu novia o no te gusto el beso que te di, no creo que akane te de uno

Kuno- si claro que me gusto pero vamos despacio

Nabiki- sabía que tú aceptarías que tal si me invitas a comer un helado

* * *

En la casa de la familia tendo akane curaba las heridas de ramna con mucha delicadeza y mucha dulzura

Ranma- sabes eres muy buena enfermera contigo cuidándome yo siempre estaría enfermo

Akane- tu siempre tan lindo conmigo

Ranma- sabe creo tu hermana nabiki está enamorada de kuno

Akane -sabes creo que tienes razón además hacen bonita pareja

En ese momento entraron kasumi nodoka y el señor soun

Soun -bueno queremos saber que tienen que contarnos

Ranma-bueno es que

Akane - tranquilo sabes que yo estoy aquí y te apoyo

Ranma - bueno señor soun yo y akane somos novios y queremos su permiso y aprobación para casarnos

Soun- sabes hijo me has hecho muy feliz tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti hija

Kasumi- te felicito hermanita al fin usted dos van hacer felices

Nodoka- me gustaría que una semana antes de la boda se quedaran en mi casa

* * *

Los días se pasaron volando como hojas que lleva el viento ya solo faltaba una semana para la boda de ramna y akane

En la mansión de saotome estaban reunidos el señor tendo con sus hijas el doctor tofu, sakura , rioga, kuno, las amigas de akane y kaori y su mama todos quedaron impresionados esa enorme mansión

En una mesa estaban sentados muy junticos kasumi y el doctor tofu, en otra mesa nabiky y kuno los cuales se besaban y sakura y rioga bailaban muy pegados y Sayuri y Yuka estaban hablando con ranma y akane

Sayuri -ranma no sabías que tenías mucho dinero que afortunada eres akane

Yuka -que bueno que los problemas se solucionaron y ustedes están juntos

Ranma -sabes sayuri yo cambiaria todo este dinero solo por estar al lado de mi linda akane y ser feliz por siempre

Akane - si amigas no veo la hora de ser la señora saotome

Sayuri yo creí que ustedes dos no se iban a reconciliar

Yuka - pero como dices eso

Akane- gracias a mi tia nodoka y a mi amiga sakura que nos ayudaron a estar juntos

Ranma- akane quiero que conozcas a alguien que me ayudó mucho , los dos se despidieron de las amigas de akane,

Ranma - hola señora Hakura le presento a mi prometida akane

Hakura - ya veo tú eres muy linda con razón el pobre ranma estaba tan triste

Akane - me da mucho gusto en conocerla

Ranma -ella me dijo que no me rindiera y que luchara por ti

Akane- gracias señora hakura por usted los dos estamos juntos

Hakura- no hija no fue por mi sino por su amor

Akane- ¿quién es? esa pequeña

Hakura- ella es mi pequeña hija kaori gracias a ranma está viva

Akane ¿te llamas? kaori

Kaori- si ¿tú eres la novia de ranma? , el pobre sufrió mucho cuando esta solo entrenando en las montañas

Akane- si , tranquila kaori ranma nunca más va a estar triste yo lo hare muy feliz

Ya habían pasado varias horas había llegado genma la casa se emociono mucho al ver a soun

Genma -hola viejo amigo como estas hace muchos años que no te veía

Soun- sabes por fin muestras familias se van a unir

Genma- y no tuvimos que comprometer a nuestros hijos al fuerza

Soun- sí creo que estaban destinados a estar juntos

Genma -por fin mi hijo sentó cabeza espero que no se tarden mucho en darnos un heredero

Estaban todos reunidos en una mesa muy grande

Genma se dirigió a todos les dio las gracias por estar ahí reunidos- ramna y akane no se pueden casar- ramna veía a su padre como si lo quisiera matar, nodoka se tenía en sus manos su katana y estaba lista para sacarla, todos los demás estaban intrigados

Ranma- pero como dices eso viejo al caso me comprometiste con otra chica, sabes tú ni nadie me impidiera casarme con akane no me importa si me desheredas

Genma -espera hijo no te puedes casar con akane antes de hacerte una buena despedida de soltero

Akane miraba con mucha ira a genma golpeo la mesa con mucha fuerza – yo no permitiré que ranma vaya a un sitio de esos con esas mujeres sobre el manoseándolo

Todos los hombres voltearon a ver al pobre ranma como queriéndole decirle que aceptara la propuesta de su padre sus parejas les dieron unos golpes

Nabiki - tranquila hermana nosotras también te queremos hacer una despedida de soltera yo conozco un buen sitio donde hay unos hermoso hombres

Ranma- la volteo a ver con mucha ira sabes es mejor que nos vallamos a nuestro apartamento y dejemos a estos dos con sus tonterías

Akane si será mejor que estemos solos

Los dos se despidieron de los invitados y se dirigieron rumbo a su hogar

Ranma- sabes que lo de la despedida de soltero no es mala idea pero quiero que tú me la hagas

Akane yo también pienso igual te verías muy lindo bailando y quitándote la ropa

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y empezaron a reir

Continuara

Hola amigos como vieron en este capítulo hubo muchas emociones

**Maxhika hola amiga te prometo que en el próximo capítulo será la boda **

**Akarly gracias por seguirme y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo**

**Elena 79 gracias por tus comentarios**

Y gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews , gracias por sus consejo y su apoyo

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen arumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie

**11 capitulo **

**Lejos de ti**

ranma y akane ya se entraban en su apartamento discutían sobre lo que había pasado en la mansión saoteme

akane -sabes ranma quiero que me des mi despedida de soltera

ranna se puso muy rojo al escucharla- bueno yo no lo decía en serio solo quería que mi padre y los de más dejará de molestar a demás me da mucha pena hacer esa cosas

akane -pena de que además estamos solos y ya te he visto desnudo

ranma- si pero yo no sé cómo ese hace eso

akane solo déjate llevar por la música y poco a poco te desvistes

ramna -como sabes eso tú ya estuviste en un bar de eso -ramna se imaginaban akane en table dance con sus amigas de solo pensarlo su rabia se incrementaba

akane- cálmate yo nunca iría aún sitio de eso solo es que mis amigas me han dicho como es, por favor ranma si hazlo por mi si no sea malo- lo miraban con ojos de gatito

ranma -sabes cómo convencerme pero con una condición que no le digas a tus amigas" lo que hago por amor espero no arrepentirme"

akane- te lo prometo- ella puso un cassette en la grabadora, ranma al principio estaba muy nervioso pero al pasar los minutos se fue tomando más confianza poco fue quitándose la ropa la ritmo de la música

akane le gritaba mucha ropa,mucha, ropa le lanzo la camiseta quedando su torso al desnudo, akane al verlo así sólo podía pasaba saliva estaba muy emocionada ,después de unos minutos se fue quitando el pantalón estaba a punto de quitarse la ropa interior cuando de repente fue cegado por el flash de una cámara en puerta estaba, nabiki, después llegaron kasumi y nodoka las cuales quedaron muy impresionadas al verlo así, ramna al verlas se quedó petrificado akane se puso muy roja y lo tapo con una sábana.

nabiki -tu sí que eres muy envidioso hermanita, la próxima nos invitas, sabes que el cuidadito está muy bueno

akane -que hace aquí ¿porque no golpearon la puerta?,nabiki no me gusta la forma como miras a mi novio

kasumi tenía la mira en el piso -perdónanos akane es que pensamos que estaba discutiendo por los comentarios gemma y nabiki escuchamos la música y nos dio curiosidad por saber que estaba pasando

akane- no podía llamar "-como siempre tiene que interrumpir y gusto a hora que se estaba poniendo bueno"

nodoka- lo hicimos pero nadie contestó además me siento muy feliz al saber es muy hombre

ranma salió del stock están muy apenado y con su cara muy roja

nabiki -cuñadito tienes un muy bueno cuerpo además bailas muy bien mis amigas pagarían mucho dinero por tus fotos y en menos de nada tendrías mucho trabajo

akane -como te atreves a decir esas cosas sabes bien que yo nunca compartiría a ranma con nadie

ranma -nabiki quiero que me entregues esa fotos además solo lo hice por akane

nabiki- sólo si me pagas 50.0 00 yenes,

ranma y akane dijeron que eso es mucho dinero

nabiki- si pero para ti ranma no es nada

kasumi -nabiki no sea así deja ya de molestarlos por favor entrégales las fotos

nodoka -toma nabiki aquí están tus 50.000 yenes por fin mis amigas sabrán que mi hijo todo un hombre

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al oír a nodoka

ranma- por favor mamá dame esas fotos si alguien la ven se burlaran de mí y nunca me dejarán en paz

akane- si tía nodoka hazlo por nosotros

nodoka- tranquilos hijos como creen que yo se les mostraría a alguien más estas fotos -le entregó las fotos a su hijo

nabiki -ranma me gustaría mucho que tu fueras el bailarín en mi despida de soltera, hasta luego los dejamos solos para que puedan continuar con sus jueguitos

akane miraba con mucha ira a su hermana nabiki

kasimi- la próxima vez tenga más cuidado

nodoka -akane nos vemos mañana para que escojas tu vestido de novia

ranma y akane se quedaron solos

akane estaba llorando -perdóname ranma fue mi culpa si yo no te hubiera insistido nada de esto hubiera pasado, hora nuestras familias van a pensar que somos uno pervertidos

ranma la abrazo muy suavemente- yo también tengo la culpa por no haber cambiado la cerradura de la puerta sabes me tiene sin cuidado lo que piense los demás, soy muy afortunado al tenerte a mi lado

akane -por eso que te amo mi ranma ,te prometo que no te pido que hagas más locuras

ranma -tenemos tener mucha paciencia ya que conociendo a tu hermanita mañana todo nuestro amigos y familiares sabrán lo que paso esta noche y empezarán a molestarnos.

akane será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir mañana nos espera un dia muy duro

ranma si vamos

* * *

nabiki -nunca pensé que ranma y akane fueran tan lanzados quien los ve tan tímidos

nodoka -ya no mas nabiki espero que por tu bien no le digas nada lo que vistes está noche en el apartamento de ranma

kasumi -si hermana piensa que akane estaría muy triste además ponte en su lugar a ti te gustaría que tu vida privada estuviera en boca de todo el mundo

nabiki -está bien solo hago por me pagaron muy bien por las fotos

kasumi- tu sino no cambias

nodoka bueno dejemos en paz la relación entre akane y mi hijo va por buen camino y no queremos que ellos se pongan a discutir

nabiki kasumi te vi esta noche muy bien acompañada por el doctor tofu alcanzó tú y el son novios

kasumi no solo es un buen amigo

nodoka a mí no me puedes engañar tú tienes la misma mirada de akane cuando ve a mi hijo cuando ves el doctor tofu

kasumi si estoy enamorado de tofu pero no se tengo mis dudas a demás no sé si el siente lo mismo por mi además no tengo mucho tiempo libre

nabiki date la oportunidad de ser feliz ya nos cuidaste de demasiado

Piensa en ti el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido y después ya será demasiado tarde para arrepentirte

Nodoka -si quieres le dijo a mi hijo que hable con el así saldremos de dudas

Kasumi - no quiero molestarlos con mis asuntos

Nodoka - para mi hijo no Sería una molestia él te aprecia mucho te ve como una hermana mayor y a él le gustaría que tú y tofu fueran muy felices

Kasumi - saben será mejor que yo hable con tofu y le dija lo que siento por el

Nabiki - así se habla hermanita ya es hora que se tú también feliz mamá estaría muy contenta al ver que nosotras juntas con hombres a los cuales amamos

Kasumi, nabiki y nodoka sonrieron y se fueron a descansar

* * *

ya era de día akane salió con sus amigas, sus hermanas y nodoka a buscar el vestido para su boda, se sorprendió mucho al saber que nadie había hablado de lo que sucedió anoche era como si nunca hubiera pasado

mientras tanto ranma le pidió al doctor tufu que o acompañara a la joyería encargar las argollas para la boda

tofu - quien iba a pensar que tú y akane se casarían tan pronto

ranma - es que la cuando akane y yo nos peleamos nos hicimos mucho daño pero sabe cuando la vi en mi apartamento supe que ella me amaba y que no quería nunca más estar separada de ella.

Tofu- bueno sabes tú y akane se merecen ser felices

Ranma- tú y kasumi también deberían ser novios

Tofu - ¿pero como dices eso? ¿Cómo la sabes?

Ranma - yo lo por la forma como la miras y como actúas cuando estas con ella

Tofu- si pero a mi meda mucha pena y me pongo muy nervioso cuando estoy con solo con ella y cometo muchas locuras

Ranma - solo déjate llevar por lo que te diga tu corazón

Tofu - no lo se están difícil

Ramna - mírame a mí y akane si no hubiera luchado por ella me hubiera arrepentido toda mi vida

Tofu- sabes ranma tienes toda la razón no puedo perder mi felicidad con la mujer que amo por tonterías

Ranma- sabe que me da mucha alegría oírlo hablar así yo y akane seriamos muy felices que ustedes dos fueran novios

* * *

Después de muchas horas al fin akane escogió su vestido de novia era un hermoso vestido color champaña el cual le ajustaba muy bien al cuerpo de akane ,el vestido tenía un pequeño escote en el pecho y muchos encajes

Kasumi - te ves muy bonita hermana

Kasumi - quien iba a creer que una chica tan violenta como tú se vería también en ese traje

Yuka - ranma va aquedar muy impresionado cuando te ve en la iglesia

Nodoka- sabes hija me ese vestido te luce muy bien

Akane- se miró al espejo sonrió " me veo muy bonita espero que a ranma le guste"

Akane -se cambió de ropa ella y las demás salieron de la tienda se dirigieron a la casa de nodoka

Ranma - mientras tanto estaba comprando un su vestido para la boda eligió un esmoquin de color negro,

El doctor tofu se despidió de ramna tenía algo muy importante por hacer se dirigió rumbo al casa de los saotome busco a kusumi y le digo que tenía algo muy importante que decirle los dos salieron fuera de la casa y se dirigieron a dar un paseo por los jardines de la mansión

El tofu- miro a los ojos a kasumi- sabes que desde hace mucho tiempo quería decirte esto, respiro muy profundamente, kasumi quieres ser mi novia

Kasumi -si quiero tofu yo pensé que solo me veías como una amiga

Tofu - es que yo te amo desde que te conocí sino que no tenía el valor para decírtelo

Kasumi - y el doctor tofu se fueron acercándose muy lentamente hasta que sus labios se toca y se dieron tierno beso

Akane - estaba mirándolos desde la puerta se sintió muy feliz por su hermana ya que desde que su mamá había muerto su hermana kasumi no era feliz.

Akane quería estar con ranma pero sus hermanas y nodoka se lo impidieron

Nodoka - hija no puedes estar con ramna sino hasta que estén casados

Akane- ¿pero porque? No puedo estar con el

Nabiki- tu sabes porque

Kasumi- si hermana ten paciencia solo unos días

Akane llamo a ramna

Ranma estaba muy preocupado ya que era muy tarde y akane no llegaba escucho el teléfono y contesto – alo ¿akane dónde estás?

Akane- en la casa de tu mamá no me dejan estar contigo hasta que estemos casados

Ranma -¿por qué?

Akane- creo que es por lo que paso anoche

Ranma -me vas a ser mucha falta ya estaba a acostumbrado a dormir contigo a mi lado

Akane - yo también sabes mi hermana y el doctor tofu son novios

Ranma - sabía que el solo necesitaba un empujoncito para el doctor tofu se decidiera decirle a tu hermana que la amaba

Akane - tú le ayudaste al doctor tofu a que tomara la decisión

Ranma - si

Akane- sabes es por esos te amo ranma y no veo la hora de estar junto ti mi amor

Ranma - yo tan bien mi amor espero que puedas descansar

Akane -bueno nos vemos en la iglesia adiós y pórtate bien estos días

Ranma- yo siempre me porto bien solo confía en mi

Los dos se despidieron ramna se veía un poco triste pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos estuvieran juntos de por vida sono el timbre de la puerta ranma abrió la puerta eran sus amigos rioga y sakura, los hizo pasar a la sala

Sakura- que te pasa ranma por que estas tan triste acaso tú y akane se pelearon

Ranma- no es que akane está en la casa de mi mamá y no puede estar conmigo hasta que estemos casados.

Rioga- tranquilo ranma los días se pasan muy rápido

Ranma- para ti es fácil decirlo como te sentirías sino pudieras estar sakura por varios días

Sakura- tienes razón pero no te desesperes akane no le gustaría verte así de triste

Rioga- bueno amigo sube ese amino si quieres podemos dar una vuelta por la cuidad para que te distraigas un poco

Ranma - no gracias amigos ya me iba a costar a dormir mañana tengo que hacer muchas cosas

Sakura y rioga se despidieron de ramna y se fueron

Sakura - sabes ranma ama mucho akene

Rioga - si el pobre se veía muy triste

Sakura- ¿tú también me amas así como ranma ama akane?

Rioga le dio un beso en la boca a sakuara ya conteste tu pregunta

Sakura si amor

Ranma estaba sentado junto a la ventana mirando al cielo – akane- suspiraba

Akane- salió de la casa de nodoka miro al cielo – ramna- suspiraba

Hola amigos como vieron este capítulo hubo muchos momentos graciosos y también el doctor tofu se le declaro a kasumi, pobre ramna está separado de su amor bueno me disculpo con ustedes por de la boda es que no quería aburrirlos

**Maxhika hola amiga espero que te diviertas con este capítulo a demas el dotor tofu tuvo el valor para decirle a kasumi que la amaba**

**Akarly espero que te guste la despedida desoltera que le dio ranma akane**

**Wolfing23 hola genma siempre con sus tonterías él es así **

**Elena 79 espero que te diviertas con este capitulo **

Y gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews , gracias por sus consejo y su apoyo

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen arumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie

**Capítulo 12**

**Marido y mujer**

Los días pasaron muy rápido akane y ranma se comunicaba por teléfono todos los días, nodoka y kasumi se encargaron de los preparativos de la boda, nabiki como siempre buscada la forma de beneficiarse de la boda de su hermana .

Era el día de la boda ranma no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensado , en que nada arruinara su matrimonio con su amada akane,

akane se levantó muy emocionada ella sabía que solo era cuestión de horas para que estuviera casada con su amor

* * *

Ranma ,rioga y sakura fueron a recoger los anillos para la boda llegaron a la joyería

Ranma- buenos días vengo por los argollas

Vendedor -¿a nombre de quién están?

Ranma- de ranma saotome

Vendedor - un momento señor saotome creo que todavía no están listas

Ranma -pero cómo es posible, es el colmo yo las mande hacer hace una semana-ranma estaba tan furioso que estaba a punto de golpear al vendedor

Sakura - cálmate a lo mejor se equivoco

El vendedor veía con mucho miedo a ranma

Vendedor- perdón si están listos es que me había equivocado con otro saotome

Ranma le dio a guardar las argollas a su amigo rioga

Ranma tenía tantos nervios que no podía conducir ,le pedio a su amigo rioga que lo llevara a la iglesia , pero para su mal suerte se le había olvidado que rioga no tenía sentido de la orientación y resultaron en otro lugar de Tokio

Ranma – como es posible que estemos aquí en el otro lado de tokio, de daría una buena golpiza pero ha hora no tengo tiempo ,por tu bien espero no llegar tarde a la boda.

Rioga - perdóname ranma es que yo siempre confundo las direcciones

Sakura- si el pobre no lo hizo con ninguna mal intención

* * *

Mientras tanto akane estaba alistándose para salir a la iglesia, kasumi y

nodoka la ayudaron a vestir

Nodoka - mi hijo no pudo escoger una mejor chica que tu para ser su esposa sabes akane estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi hijo es muy afortunado al tener a su lado

Kasumi - nuestra madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti akane

Nodoka se despidió de las hermanas tendo ya que tenía que estar con su hijo en la iglesia antes que llegara akane

* * *

Después de unas horas salieron tendo rumbo a la iglesia

Ranma manejaba a toda velocidad no podia ni quería llegar tarde a la iglesia

Sakura- cálmate ranma maneja más despacio todavía tenemos tipo para llegar

Rioga -si por favor conduce más despacio que nos vamos a estrellar

Ranma - tu cállate si no fuera por ti ya estaríamos en la iglesia

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la iglesia

Nodoka - estaba esperándolos hace mucho tiempo- hijo ¿Por qué Tardaste tanto tiempo en llegar?

Ranma- fue por culpa de rioga

Nodoka - bueno menos mal todavía no ha llegado akane, hijo trajiste los argollas

Ramna- si mamá las tiene rioga, me las puedes dar

El pobre rioga se esculcaba los bolsillos pero no las encontraba ranma al verlo se puso muy furioso lo miro con mucha ira, estaba a punto de golpearlo

Sakura -alto ranma por favor no golpes a rioga yo tengo las argollas, rioga las dejo en el carro

Sakura le dio las argollas a ranma y nodoka entraron a la iglesia

Después de un tiempo ranma estaba junto a su mamá esperando akane en el altar de la Iglesia, al escuchar la marcha nupcial su corazón se aceleró, poco a poco enteraba akane toma de la de soun, ranma al verla sintió una ganas enormes de correr hacia ella abrazarla muy fuertemente y darle un apasionado beso, pero algo lo detenía era su mamá que lo cogia del brazo- tranquilo hijo ten un poco de paciencia.

ranma "no pensé que akane se pudiera ver tal linda ese vestido le queda muy bien es como si un ángel hubiera bajado del cielo" sonrió a verla

akane"ramna dentro de poco estaremos juntos y nadie nunca más nos podrá volver a separar"

akane y soun llegaron donde estaba ranma y nodoka

soun- ranma te entrego a mi pequeña akane espero que la cuides muy bien

ranma- tranquilo tío soun yo la cuidare con mi vida de ser necesario

ranma y akane se miraron a los ojos los

akane - te ves muy guapo con ese vestido, sabes me hiciste mucha falta

ranma -sabes soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerte a ti como mi futura esposa

Estaba apuntó de besarse pero interrumpidos por

el sacerdote - Perón hijos ya vamos a empezar la ceremonia

Sacerdote- hoy estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la Unión entre ranma saotome y akane tendo

Ya había pasado veinte minutos y ya estaba por decir los votos matrimoniales

Sacerdote -hijo repite después -de mi yo ramna saotome prometo serte Fiel en la alegrías y en la tristeza, en la salud y en la enfermedad y así amarte y respete todos los días de mi vida

Ranma - yo yo apretó sus puños, él no podía hablar porque tenía muchos nervios de hablar entre tanta gente lo intimidaba

Akane - no me amas lo miraba con cara de tristeza

Ranma- no sea tonta si no te amara no habría hecho todo la posible por estar contigo, es que tengo mucho temor a hablar entre tan gente

Akane- solo cierra los ojos y piensa que lo haces por que estemos juntos

Ranma -cerró los ojos y respiro muy profundamente - mi yo ramna saotome prometo serte Fidel en la alegrías y en la tristeza, en la salud y en la enfermedad y así amarte y respete todos los días de mi vida.

Ranma la miro o los ojos - akane ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Akane le sonrió- si quiero

Sacerdote - hora te toca ti hija

Akane- yo akane tendo prometo serte Fiel en la alegrías y en la tristeza, en la salud y en la enfermedad y así amarte y respete todos los días de mi vida

Akane lo miro a los ojos- ranma ¿quieres ser mi esposo?

Ranma - si quiero mí amada akane

El sacerdote bendijo las argollas

Ranma – akane recibe este anillo como señal de mi amor y fidelidad hacia ti

Akane – ranma recibe este anillo como señal de mi amor y fidelidad hacia ti

Sacerdote -lo que dios a unido que el hombre no lo separe ranma puedes besar a la novia

Ranma le levanto el velo que le cubría la cara akane y la beso con mucha pasión

Todos los asistentes a la boda quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver como ramna besada akane

Sacerdote- perdón hijo ya es suficiente

Ranma y akane se fueron separando muy lentamente estaban tan concentrados en ellos mismos que se habían olvidado que no se encontraban solos al mirar como los invitados los veían se sonrojaron

El sacerdote les hizo firmar el acta de matrimonio el padrino de ranma fue su amigo rioga y la madrina de akane fue su hermana kasumi

Al terminarse la ceremonia ranma y akane se tomaron muchas fotos con sus familias y amigos

Nabiki - cuñadito casi que no pensé que tuvieras tanto miedo

Akane- no molestes a mi esposo

Nodoka - hijos me siento muy feliz por ustedes a hora son una nueva familia espero que no se demoren mucho en darnos un nieto

Ramna y akane se sonrojaron al oír a nodaka

Kasumi - ranma has muy feliz a mi hermana por favor cuídala mucho y nunca la hagas sufrir

Ranma tranquila hermana kasumi yo la hare muy feliz ella a hora es mi mundo

Soun estaba llorando - akane te voy a extrañar me vas hacer mucha falta en la casa

Ranma - tranquilo señor soun usted no ha perdido a su hija sino que ha ganado un hijo

Akane abrazo a su padre – papa sabes vamos a vivir en nerida y siempre te visitaremos así que no te dejaremos solo

Salieron de la iglesia akane tiro el ramo de flores sus amigas y sakura se estaban peleando por quien se quedaba con el ramo de flores , pero le callo a kasumi

Nabiki - felicitaciones hermanita tú y el doctor tofu serán los próximos en casarse

El doctor tofu y kasumi se sonrojaron al oír a naviki

Después de dos horas llegaron a la mansión saotome

La fiesta se llevó a cabo en el doyo el cual había sido decorado con muchas flores y una gran mesa en el centro, fue una fiesta priva de pocos invitados solo la familia tendo las amigas de akane y loa amigos de ranma

Las hermanas tendo y sakura bailaban con sus parejas

Akane - ranma me siento muy feliz al ver que mis hermanas por fin encontraron el amor

Ranma- al menos ya no tengo que preocuparme por que kuno te diga akane mi amor

Akane y raman se rieron

Hacia paso el tiempo

Gemma y soun habían bebido mucho sake

Gemma- sabe tendo me alegro mucho que nuestra familias estén unidas ya es tiempo que ranma se encargue de los negocios de la familia

Soun- yo también porque mi hija y su hijo se van a ir a vivir en nerima

Genma- como que van a ir a vivir en nerida, ese muchacho me va oír, salió muy disgustado se dirigió donde ranma- hijo necesitamos hablar en privado

Ranma- viejo lo que tengas que por decirme dímelo aquí

Genma- es cierto que te vas ir a vivir en nerida

Ranma- si ¿por que?

Genma- pero como eres tan irresponsable ya es hora que madures y te hagas cargo de los negocios de la familia

Ranma - papá no es el lugar ni el momento para discutir esto

Genma- te advierto ranma saotome si te vas a ir a vivir fuera de Tokio te desheredo y nunca más volverás a contar con mi ayuda

Nodaka- cálmate querido tú no sabes lo que estás diciendo estas muy bebido

Ranma- akane será mejor que nos vallamos -, ramna se despidió y se disculparon de amigos y familiares por el camino ellos iba hablando de lo sucedido

Akane - sería mejor que nos quedamos a vivir en Tokio yo no quiero que peles con tu padre

Ranma sabes todo mi vida he hecho lo que mi padre ha querido pero ya no mas además tu no serias feliz lejos de tu familia

Akane haces todo esto por mí

Ranma si lo hago por ti y por mí por nuestra felicidad, pero prométeme que pases lo que pase nunca me dejaras solo

Akane- tonto tu no me tienes que pedir eso a demás ya te lo prometí cuando acepte ser tu esposa

Ranma - sabes te amo no me importa que mi padre me desherede, solo me importa estar a tu lado

Akane le dio un suave abrazo, - sabes yo también te amo y hora más que sacrificaste muchas cosas por mi

Ramna - que te parece si te invito a cenar y después nos vamos a nuestro nidito de amor

Akane sabes me parece muy buena idea

continura

hola amigo y amigas como vieron ranma y akane se casaron, ranma decidió estar bien con akane a en cargarse de los negocios familiares

**Maxhika hola amiga mi por fin se casaron**

**Akarly gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir mi fic**

**Elena 79 gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir mi fic**

Y gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus comentarios mi opiniones

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen arumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie

**Capítulo 13 **

**vamos hacer tres**

Ya había pasado tres meses desde el matrimonio de ramna y akane, ellos decidieron vivir en nerida, compraron una pequeña casa, ranma no volvió hablar más con su padre desde el día de su boda, por esta razón se vio obligado a buscar trabajo.

Ranma – amor sabes ya encontré un trabajo en una academia de artes marciales , gracias a que el dueño es amigo de tu padre, la paga no es muy buena pero nos alcanza para sobrevivir mientras encuentro algo mejor

Akane el sonrió- últimamente no se sentía muy bien tenía náuseas y muchos mareos

Ranma- me tienes muy preocupado hace muchos días estas así, Si quieres te mañana te acompaño donde el doctor tofu

Akane- no te preocupes yo le pido a mi hermana kasumi que me acompañe, no puedes faltar el primer día de trabajo

Ranma- me preocupa que no puedas seguir estudiando si quieres consigo otro empleo o le pido un préstamo a mi madre

Akane -por el momento solo quiero estar a tu lado y ser una buena esposa.

Al dia siguiente kasumi acompaño akane donde el doctor tofu

Kasumi -sabes yo creo que estas embarazada

Akane - yo también pienso lo mismo pero quiero estar segura no quiero que mi pobre ranma se desilusione

No se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado donde el doctor tofu, al llegar tofu recibió a kasumi con un beso los dos estaba concentrados el uno en el otro que les había olvidado al pobre akane

Akane- kasumi perdóname te interrumpa los pero necesito hablar con el doctor

Ambos se separaron y se sonrojaron

Doctor tofu- bueno akane sigue consultorio y espérame un minuto

Akane - si pero por favor no se demore mucho

Después de días minutos entro el doctor akane estaba un poco molesta

Doctor tofu- bueno akane ahora si dime a que debo tu visita

Akane -Bueno hace unos meses no me llega el periodo y además últimamente me siento muy cansada, tengo muchas náuseas y mucho mareo

Doctor - tofu por lo que me cuentas estas embarazada pero para estar más seguros te mandare a tomar unos exámenes de sangre si quieres te puedo mandar los resultados con tu hermana kasumi

Akane no tranquilo doctor tofu yo misma los recogere

Ya habían pasado unos días akane iba a recoger los resultados de los exámenes, entro al consultorio del doctor tofu

Doctor tofu- bueno akane los exámenes salieron positivos tienes tres meses de embarazo

Akane sintió una gran emoción por fin ella y ranma serían padres- doctor tofu por lo que más quiera no le diga nada ranma yo que quiero dar la sorpresa

Doctor tofu- tranquila akane yo guardare tu secreto

Salió del consultorio y llamo a nodoka

Akane- hola tía nodoka sabes te una buena noticia que darte tú y genma va hacer abuelos

Nodoka no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber tu estés embarazada y mi hijo ya lo sabe

Akane - no, le yo pienso dar la noticia más tarde en casa de mi padre, por favor no le digas nada

Ranma Estaba muy preocupado pensaba que akane estaba muy enferma, llamo a su mamá pero no le dijo nada, fue a donde el doctor tofu

Ranma - por favor toctor tofu dígame akene está muy enferma, por lo que más quiera no me deje así, no me importa si es muy grave pero dígame que es lo que tiene

Doctor tofu ¨ese ranma es muy tonto todo lo mal interpreta me da mucha pena verlo así pero le prometí akane no decirle nada" no te puedo decir nada

Ramna salió rumbo a la casa de su suegro tenía mucha tristeza

Entro a la casa

Nabiki" ¿qué le pasa al cuñadito? Me divertiré un poco con él "-hola ranma como estas

Ranma- hoy no tengo tiempo para tus bromas ¿akane está aquí?

Nabiki - no ella salió se sentía muy mal

Ranma -sabes donde fue

Nabiki- creo que fue al hospital

Ranma iba de salida cuando vio akane traía una bolsa- por favor akane no te mueras por lo que más quieras no dejes solo

Nabiki no paraba de reir

Akane tenía unas ganas enormes de golpear, pero lo vio tan triste que se le olvido su rabia- quien te dijo que me iba a morir tonto

Ranma - pues fui a donde el doctor tofu no me dijo nada , llame a mi mamá y tampoco me dijo nada, estoy desesperado por saber que tienes

Akane- tú eres muy impaciente, vas hacer padre tontico

Ranma- en serio estas embarazada

Akane - si tengo tres meses akane- sonrió

Ranma - se sentía muy feliz no abrazo a nabiki , a kasumi y soun, era algo que él deseaba desde que se casó con akane,akane había cocinado un pastel para celebrar su embarazo nabiki y soun tenía mucho miedo de comerlo pues pensaba que sabía muy mal, ranma comió un pedazo de pastel,

Nabiki - cuñadito si quieres te regalo el mío es que no tengo mucha hambre

Ranma- bueno está muy delicioso tú te lo pierdes

Nabiki- veo que vivir con mi hermana te daño el sentido del gusto yo de ti no comería más de ese pastel sino terminaría en el hospital

Akane escucho a nabiki al menos yo si cocino no como tú que todo lo compras hecho ,además no has probado mi pastel así que no sabes si está mal, no es cierto papa.

Soun le había dado su pastel a ranma- si tienes toda la razón

Ranma- yo no sé a qué le tiene miedo mi akane sabe cocinar muy bien, akane ¿dónde estabas?

Akane -es que me dieron antojos de comer helado así que fui a comprar un tarro de helado

Ranma- te vas a comer todo eso tu sola

Akane- sip

Ese día fue muy feliz para ranma y akane, los meses iban pasando ranma siempre acompañaba akane a los controles prenatales en uno de ellos supieron que iban a tener una niña, ello era lo que más deseaba una hija a quien consentir y mal cría

* * *

akane ya tenía 6 meses de embarazo y ranma trabajaba todos los días para tener dinero suficiente para los gastos del hospital.

ranma - había llegado de trabajar estaba muy cansado

akane- hola como te fue en el trabajo

ranma -amor tuve un muy pesado me toca dar mis clases y las de un compañero que me pidió que lo remplazara

akane- quieres algo de cenar

ranma le acaricio la barriguita muy dulcemente - sabes no veo hora deConocer a nuestra hija, me la imagino igual de linda a su mamá

akane -yo también la quiero conocer, ya empezó a dar partidistas ,amor mañana quiero ir ,ranma interrumpió- mañana me cuentas estoy muy cansado me voy adormir

ranma subió a la cuarto se acostó en la cama y fue vencido por el cansancio hasta quedar profundamente dormido

Sueño de ranma

Ranma estaba en un campo lleno de girasoles, Una escucho voz de una pequeña niña lo llamaba, papi, papi ranma voltio a ver, allí estaba era idéntica akane pero tenía azules,

Aquella niña lo abrazo muy fuerte, ramna sintió una infinita alegría y mucha ternura

ranma ¿cómo te llamas mi pequeña?

Niña- me llamo kaori saotome - sonrió

ranma- sabes mi pequeña kaori eres igual de linda a tu Mama

kaori- papi tu amas a mi mami

ramna- si las amo mucho a las dos

kaori cierra los ojos tengo algo que mostrarte

ranma cerró sus ojos, escuchaba muchos ruidos, mucha gente hablado a su alrededor

kaori -papi abre los ojos

ramna abrió los ojos y se sorprendió mucho estaba en la estación de trenes

kaori- papi mira tú reloj

ranma miro la hora en el reloj eran las 12:30

kaori -papi por favor que mami no suba el tren que va a Tokio

ranma¿ porque qué? ¿Qué va a pasar?

Lo siguiente que vio ranma fue akane cogida de la mano de kaori

Estaba por subirse al tren

akane -recuerda que siempre te amaré mi ramna

kaori papi por favor no olvides lo que te dije

akane y kaori se subieron en el tren, el cual poco a poco se alejaba, lo siguiente que vio fue una escena dantesca a aquel tren se había descarrilado y estaba envuelto en llamas

ranma al ver aquella escena se desesperó, su corazón se partido en mil pedazos y sus ojos se llenaron de muchas lágrimas no creía lo que estaba viendo su akane y su pequeña kaori estaba muertas grito contadas sus fuerzas akaneeee

ranma se había despertado muy agitado su corazón latía muy deprisa y su cuerpo estaba llegó de sudor

akane.-tranquilízate solo fue una pesadilla

ranma la abrazo muy suavemente y empezó a llorar

akane le acarició el pelo, seco su lágrimas y lo beso - por favor calmante ya que me preocupas, no llores más ,dime de que se traba tu sueño

ranma no quería que akane se preocupara así que no le dijo nada

Ya eran las ocho de la mañana akane y ranma estaba desayunando

akane sabes hoy voy avistar a tu mamá, me voy en el tren de las 12:30 ya compre los boletos

ranma recordó aquel sueño y como su pequeña hija le advirtió lo que iba a pasar, sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón, abrazo akane por la cintura- por favor si me amas quédate hoy conmigo, si quieres otro día vamos a visitar a mi mamá

akane -pero tú tienes que trabajar hoy además ya compre los boletos

ranma- confía en mi

akane- no se desde anoche estas muy extraño dime lo que soñaste anoche

ranma -el conto su pesadilla

akane quedó muy impresionada, -para que estés más tranquilo hoy me quedaré contigo, si quieres podemos visitar a mi Papa y mis hermanas

ranma- gracias por quedarte conmigo, si pero primero vamos a comprarte algo de ropa y a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y después iremos donde tu familia

akane y ranma iban cogidos de la mano por las calles de merida hasta que vieron una tienda de ropa de maternidad y entraron, akane se midió muchas batas

akane - me todavía me veo linda

ranma yo diría que te ves más linda que nunca, sabe te vez muy bonita con esa bata

akane me las pudo comprar parece que son un poco costosas

ranma bueno hace vinimos a demás yo trabajo para que no te falte nada y todavía tengo algo de dinero ahorrado

Salieron de la tienda con un montón de bolsas

Akane -tengo antojos de comer mucho helado

Ranma- Bueno todavía tengo algo de dinero

Llegaron a la heladería akane pidió una gran copa de

Helado y ranma solo un vaso de agua

Akane - cuentame mas sobre nuestra hija

Ranma - es una niña igual de linda a su madre pero tenía el color de mis ojos

Akane tú me dijiste que se llamaba kaori sabes me gusta mucho ese nombre

Ranma si quieres le preguntamos a la bebe si le gusta el nombre

Akane como si la bebe nos fuera a responder

Ranma toco la barriguita de akane- hola hija ¿te quieres llamar kaori? la bebe le dio una patadita akena

Akane creo que dijo que si

Los dos se rieron

Ranma- sabes de ahora en adelante te llamaremos kaori

Akane- hace mucho tiempo que no la pasaba también contigo no me arrepiento de no haber ido a visitar a tu mamá

Ranma- te prometo que todos los domingos será un día solo para los dos,

Ranma le dio un suave beso akane

Akane lo miro con mucha ternura- te amo ranma

Ranma y yo a ti

Nabiki , kasumi y soun estaban viendo las noticias había ocurrido un gran accidente del entren de las 12.30 que cubría la ruta nerima a Tokio, no había ningún sobreviviente, soun se desmayó nabiki y kasumi se pusieron a llorar, porque ellas sabía que ese era el tren en el cual su hermana iba a visitar a nodoka

Kasumi pobre ranma se va a morir al enterase de la muerte de mi hermana y mi sobrina

Nabiki pobre cuñadito lo feliz que estaba, porque tiene que ser ,la vida tan cruel con el

Sonó el teléfono era nodoka que se había enterado de la noticia su voz sonada triste al parecer estuvo llorando- kasumi por favor busca a mi hijo el muy tonto es capaz de cometer una locura

Naviki -papa por favor reacciona tenemos que buscar a ranma

Los tres iban saliendo cuando vieron llegar a ranma a su lado estaba akane, kasumi nabiki y soun abrieron los ojos como platos al ver akane ,corrieron donde estaba ella y la abrazaron

Soun hija no sabes lo feliz que me siento al verte

Kasumi hermanita estas viva

Nabiki tonta nos tenías muy preocupadas

Akane que paso es como si me hubiera muerto

Kasumi le conto lo del accidente

Akane empezó a llorar - gracias ranma, sino te hubiera escuchado estaríamos muertas

Ranma no me las des a mi dáselas a kaori

Akane – gracias mi pequeña kaori por ti estamos vivas y papa también- , acaricio su barriguita- de hora en a delante te cuidaremos mucho mi pequeñita

Continuara

Hola amigas como vieron este capítulo estuvo lleno de emociones por un lado ranma se entró que iba a ser padre, akene se salvó de morir

**Maxhika hola amiga mira akane y ranma van hacer padres**

**Akarly gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir mi fic**

**Elena 79 gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir mi fic**

Y gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus comentarios

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen arumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie

Capítulo 14

**Tu cumpleaños**

Habían pasado ya varios días desde el accidente ranma se sentía muy preocupado pues tenía que dejar akane sola mientras él se iba a trabajar

Ranma - akane que te parece si nos mudamos a la casa de tus padres hasta que nazca kaori

Akane- sabe no me gusta mucho la idea ya que no tendríamos privacidad y mi hermana nabiki nos molestaría con sus comentarios todo el día

Ranma - yo lo se amor pero me sentiría más seguro si no estuvieras solo mientras yo trabajo

Akane - no lo sé y cuando queramos estar los

Ranma- ¿estar los dos?

Akane - akane se sonrojo - tener relaciones tonto

Ranma- pues nos quedamos en nuestra casa

Akane - no lo se me sentiría muy incómoda, que tal si nos tú me dejas en la casa de mi padre antes de ir a tu trabajo y cuando regreses de trabajar volvemos a muestra casa

Ranma -sabes esa una muy buena idea amor

Al día siguiente ramna y akane iban tomados de la mano rumbo a la casa de los tendo ,kasumi se sorprendió al ver ranma y akane tan temprano

Kasumi -hola que hacen aquí tan temprano

Ranma- solo viene a dejar akane, bueno nos vemos más tarde por favor cuida akane y kaori

Kasumi - vete tranquilo yo las cuidare muy bien

Kasumi y akane entran a la casa, akane se sentó en el comedor mientras kasumi preparaba un poco de te

Kasumi - se ve que ranma se preocupa mucho por las dos

Akane- si y desde el accidente del tren mucho mas

Kasumi por que no se quedan en muestra casa mientras kaori nace

Akane- ranma y yo no queremos incomodarlos

Kasumi- para nosotras y para mi papa no sería ninguna molestia además me serias de gran ayuda para mí y papa estaría muy feliz de tener aquí

Akane - es que nabiki no estaría molestando todo el tiempo con sus comentarios

Kasumi - tranquila nakibi se va por unos por meses a vivir a Tokio donde unas amigas

Akane - sabes tienes ranzón al menos ranma podría dormir un poco más del pobre llega muy cansado del trabajo

Ya habían pasado unas horas ranma había vuelto de su trabajo toda la familia estaba reunida en el comedor

Soun - hola hijo me da mucho gusto volverte a ver

Ranma- hola soun solo viene a llevarme akane a muestra casa

Akane -sabes cambie de opinión quiero quedar me aquí contigo

Ranma -que te hizo cambiar de opinión

Nabiki - bueno familia como ya saben mañana me voy a Tokio por unos meses, sabes cuñadito espero que tú y mi hermana no haga sus cositas y con sus ruidos no dejen dormir a mi papá y a mi hermana kasumi

Ranma la miro como si quisiera matarla- akane vamos ya a nuestra casa haya estaremos mejor sin que tu hermana nabiki nos moleste con sus tontos comentarios

Nabiki- pero cuñadito te molestas solo por eso yo pensé que ranma saotome era mucho más hombre y no se dejaba intimidar por unos comentarios, si no te hubieras casado con mi hermana serias todo mío

Akane -que te pasa deja en paz a mi esposo se te olvida que tú tienes novio

Ranma -cálmate no te enfades piensa en kaori

Nabiki- saben me gusta mucho verlos enfadados tranquila hermanita relájate yo solo estaba molestando a ranma no cambiaría a kuno y mucho menos por el tonto de ranma

Soun -bueno nabiki ya no molestes a tu hermana y ranma piensa en tu sobrina

Nabiki- creo que ya me divertí mucho por este día

Kasumi -ranma necesito hablar contigo a compaña me a la cocina

Ranma siguió a kasumi hasta la cocina- dime que necesitas decirme

Kasumi- mira ranma akane cumple años dentro en una semana

Ranma - gracias por decirme con tanto trabajo ya se me había olvidado sabes hare todo lo posible para estar ese día con akane quiero que ese día sea muy especial ella se lo merece

Kasumi -mi hermana es muy a afortunada en tenerte como esposo, quédate con nosotros no le hagas caso a nabaki

Ranma salió de la cocina miro akane , ella se paró y lo siguió hasta el estanque

Ramna -que quieres que ágamos

Akane- no lo sé pero lo único que sé es que quiero estar contigo yo respectare cualquiera que sea tu decisión

Ranma – bueno entonces debemos quedarnos aquí es lo mejor para ti y para kaori, no le pongamos atención a los comentarios de nabiki, ya se cansara de molestar

* * *

Ranman había preparado todo para que el día de mañana ya que quería hacer muy feliz a su amor en el día de su cumpleaños, pero por alguna razón que el desconocía ,compro muchos regalos y los hecho en una caja se las dio a guarda a kusumi ya que no quería que akane los descubriera

Ya era la mañana del siguiente día, el día del cumpleaños de akane

Ranma se despertó acaricio la barriguita de akane – por favor kaori pórtate bien hoy tu mamita esta de cumple años la beso muy tiernamente

Akane se despertó-¿qué haces ranma?

Ranma -solo hablaba con kaori

Akane- ¿qué le decías?

Ranma - es un secreto pronto lo sabrás hoy te tengo una sorpresa

Akane -dime no me dejes así ¿cuál es la sorpresa?

Ranma- lo único que te puedo decir es que hoy estaremos juntos todo el día

Akane - y tu trabajo

Ranma- pedí permiso

Kasumi-! ranma baja te necesitan al teléfono¡

Ranma bajo las escaleras y contesto – alo si bueno – era el señor asahi era el jefe de ranma

Asahi- lo siento ranma pero tienes que venir a trabajar es que daichi se enfermó y no tengo nadie más que me pueda ayudar

Ranma bajo su cabeza y su felicidad se había ido, todo lo que tenía planeado para el cumpleaños se había arruinado

Akane había bajado-¿quién te llamo?

Ranma- el señor daichi, lo siento pero no puedo quedarme contigo ,tengo que ir a trabajar, salió de la casa y de su billetera saco una foto de akane embarazada y la besos, él sabía que tenía que ir a trabajar así el no quisiera ir , además no quería dejar akane sola en el dia de su cumpleaños , miro la foto "tengo que ir a trabajar lo hago por ustedes dos mis amores "

Akane miro akasumi no sabía porque su esposo se había ido tan triste a trabajar - sabes que le pasa a ranma

Kasumi -es que él quería este día fuera muy especial para ti

Akane- ¿acaso él sabe que hoy es mi cumpleaños?

Kasumi - si el pobre se esforzó mucho para darte un sorpresa pero todo le salió mal, sabes tengo envidia de ti ranma te ama mucho, ojalá tofu me amara como te ama ranma

Akane - no digas eso el doctor tofu te ama mucho lo que pasa es que tiene mucho trabajo

Kasumi- Sabes quiero que le entregues esta caja al señor daichi es un encargo de papa dile que no la habrá hasta que lo yo lo llame, lo que, akene no sabía que esa caja era la que ranma le dio aguarda a kasumi la noche anterior

Ranma había llegado a su trabajo

Daichi - perdóname lo siento

Ranma- tranquilo señor espero que akane me pueda perdonar y que no se ponga triste por lo de sus cumpleaños

Daichi- yo conozco akane desde que era muy niña y sé que ella te comprenderá además ,sabe que tu trabajas por su bienestar y el de tu hija

Ranma- bueno me iré a cambiar y daré mis clases

Después de veinte minutos akane había llegado al trabajaba ranma

Akane- hola señor daichi mi hermana kasumi le mando esta caja es de parte mi padre pero me dijo que por favor no la abriera hasta que ella lo llamara, será que puedo ver a ranma dando su clase

Daichi- si pero por favor que él no se dé cuenta que estas aquí

Akane- se dirigió donde ranma daba sus clases se escondió de tal forma que ranma no la pudiera ver,

Ranma estaba en cargado de enseñar a un grupo de pequeños niños,

Akane se sorprendió la forma tan sutil en que trataba a los niños ,él era buen maestro los corrigia con paciencia nunca se despertaba se notaba que los pequeños le tenía mucho respeto " sabes mi pequeña kaori tu papá va a hacer un muy buen padre" akane se retiró con mucho cuidado de que ranma no la viera y se despidió del señor daichi

Unos minutos después de que akane salió sonó el teléfono

Daichi -alo

Kasumi -alo hola señor daichi mi hermana le entrego una caja

Daichi si pero lo raro es que tu padre nuca me envía nada

Kasumi- no es de mi padre es el regalo de ramna para mi hermana el pobre estaba muy triste porque no pudo estar mi hermana hoy el día de su cumpleaños

Dachi- si lo se sabes tengo una idea yo tengo un buen amigo que tiene un restaurante muy lujoso me debe un favor lo puedo pedir una reservación para que tu hermana y ranma tenga su cita

Kasumi sabe que no es mala idea además le puede pedir a ranma que lleve la caja,

Akene llego a su casa

Kasumi - hola akane sabes el señor daichi me dijo que ramna te espera en un lujoso restaurante

Akane - pero no tengo un bonito vestido para llevar

Kasumi- lástima que nabiki se fue ella nos hubiera prestado algo de dinero

Akane recordó que nodaka todo los meses les enviaban dinero- yo tengo algo de dinero que me envía mi tía nodoka todos los meses , pero por favor no le digas nada de esto a ranma, sabes que él es muy orgulloso- akane tenía una pequeña caja llena de billetes

Kasumi- tienes mucho dinero

Akene si mi tía nodaka es muy generosa

akane y kasumi habían comprado un hermoso vestido chino de color azul el cual le hacía lucir muy hermosa akane ya que resbala sus encantos

kasumi- di que vas de parte del señor daichi

Ya eran las seis de la tarde ranma iba saliendo para su casa cuando el señor daichi lo llamo - ramna necesitó que me hagas un favor lleva esta caja a esta dirección pero primero ponte este esmoquin

Ranma - pero señor daichi porque tengo que ponerme ese vestido

Daichi - es que son personas muy importantes y donde ellos están no solo dejan entrar sino con vestidas de etiqueta

Ranma- no la puede llevar usted es que yo quiero ver a mi esposa

Daichi -por favor ranma hazme ese favor después me lo agradecerás, yo sé por qué te lo dijo aquí está la dirección di que vas de parte mía

Ranma salió solo podía pensar lo triste que estaría akena vio la caja se le hizo parecida la que le dio a guardar a kasumi pero no le dio mucha importancia

Después de veinte mi minutos ramna llego aquel sitio se sorprendió mucho era un restaurante muy lujoso rama entro -perdón vengo de parte del señor daichi

Mesero- pase por aquí señor

Ranma no lo podía creer lo que veía allí estaba akane con un hermoso vestido" se ve tan lida " ranma se acercó a la mesa

Akane al ver a ranma abrió sus ojos como platos, su en su cara tenía una gran sonrisa

Ranma -toma de lo manda el señor daichi

Akane -que raro es la misma caja que me dio kasumi

Ranma- es para ti ábrela-despues le dio una carta que escribo a la hora de almuerzo

Akane - ella abrió el papel de la caja como se fuera una niña pequeña recibiendo un regalo de navidad, en ella había un osito panda de peluche con un pequeño letreo que decía te amo mi pequeña akane, un collar con un pequeño dije por ultimo leyó la carta

La carta decía

perdone mi amada akane por no estar junto a ti pero sabes que siempre quiero estar a tu lado, pero a veces las cosas no se dan, tu eres la luz de mis ojos tú y mi pequeña kaori son mi razón por la cual yo sigo a delante sabes desde aquella pesadilla me di cuenta que la vida es muy frágil y no quiero perderte porque sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido.

akana a pesar de lo duro que sean nuestras vida contigo todo es más sencillo,

Feliz cumpleaños mi amor

Tu esposo ranma saotome

Akane empezó a llorar no podía creer que ramna fuera tan lindo con ella

Ranma se paró de la silla tomo la mano de akane y salió del restaurante caminaron por unos minutos hasta llegar a un parque , este parque era igual al parque donde la había conocido en uno de sus sueño, ranma se sentó en una banca, akane se sentó sobre las piernas de ranma y puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, ramna con una de sus manos acariciaba muy suavemente el pelo de akane y con la otra la barriguita, de akane era la única forma que tenía para demostrarle a su pequeña kaori cuanto la quería

Akane podía solo podia escuchar los suaves latidos del corazón de ranma ello hacía que se relajara, subió su cabeza hasta que sus labios y los labios de ranma se tocaron con mucha ternura le dio muchos pequeños besos que poco a poco se convirtio en un besos lleno de pasión akane poco a poco se fue separando al sentir una suave patadita

Ranma tenía su mirada al hacia el cielo

Akane- ¿en qué piensas?

Ranma- que si no te hubiera conocido mi vida sería muy vacía, siguiendo todos los días la misma rutina

Akane- sabes si yo no te hubiera conocido no habría sabido lo que es el amor por que estaba cansada que kuno y todos los hombres la secundaria me acosaran, pero cuando te vi todo fue muy diferente supe tú eras especial y no me equivoque soy feliz a tu lado y sé que ningún otro hombre me amaría como tú me amas

Ranma- es como si estuviéramos predestinados a estar junto para siempre ,perdóname por lo de tu cumpleaños

Akane- no tengo nada que perdonarte con que estés a mi lado es suficiente para mí y sé que trabajas muy duro para que nada nos falte

Ramna - pero quiero que tú y yo celebremos tu cumpleaños estaba pensado en comprar un pequeño pastel e ir a la casas de tu padre para que estuviéramos todos juntos y hacia tu serias muy feliz

Akane- lo del pastel no es mala idea también podríamos comprar helado, pero esta noche quiero estar solo contigo en nuestro hogar para que nadie nos moleste.

Una hora después ramna y akane estaban en su casa sentados a la mesa encima de ella había un pequeño pastel

Ranma- feliz cumpleaños mi amor sopla la vela y pide un deseo

akane sopla la vela" quiero que siempre estemos juntos tú , yo y nuestra pequeña kaori "- sabes este es el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida porque estoy contigo y con kaori- se tocó la barriguita y muy suavemente la acaricio

ramna estaba muy cansado se iba ir a dormir

akane todavía me debes un regalo le saco la lengua y lo tomo de la mano– esta noche no te dejare dormir quiero mi regalo

ranma se sonrojo sabía lo que akane quería

continuara

amigos como vieron en este capítulo akane tuvo un muy buen cumpleaños ya que fue ayudada por kasumi y el jefe de ranma

**Maxhika hola amiga leer tus comentarios me hacen sentir muy feliz**

**Wolfing23 me gusto que hayas vuelto a leer de nuevo mi fic**

**Akarly me alegro mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anteriores pero que también te guste este**

Y gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus comentarios

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen arumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie

Capítulo 15

**UN REGALO MUY ESPERADO**

Ya era la víspera de navidad ya habían pasado tres meses desde el cumpleaños de akane, la familia tendo estaba preparando la casa para navidad, esta navidad sería muy especial ya que si todo iba bien por fin conocerían a la pequeña kaori

Akane -kasumi tengo miedo y si todo no sale bien

Kasumi -tranquila hermanita todo saldrá bien además ranma estará junto a ti todo el tiempo

Akane -lo sé pero esto es nuevo para mí

Ranma- sabes yo también tengo miedo pero tengo que ser muy fuerte por ustedes dos además no estaremos solo

Akane -si los sé, contigo a mi lado soy capaz de soportar cualquier prueba que me ponga la vida

ranma-sabe que da mucha alegría oírte hablar así, le dio un beso akane

Akane - será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir mañana nos espera un dia muy difícil ya que vendrán tus padres,mi padre, mis amigas, tu amiga sakura tu amigo rioga y kuno y mi hermana nabiki

Ranma - sabes tienes razón

Ya había amanecido akene no pudo dormir bien ya que tuvo unas pequeñas contracciones pero no era muy seguidas, ranma tampoco pudo dormir pues estaba muy pendiente de akane

Ranma -como seguiste toda vía tienes contracciones

Akane- no desde hace unas hora ya no volví a sentir más pero creo que kaori en estos dias nacerá

Ranma- sería un lindo regalo si de navidad si hoy naciera

Akane- si yo pienso lo mismo

ranma- ayudo akane a bajar las escaleras ,akane se alegro mucho al ver a su hermana nabiki porque desde que se había ido a vivir tokio no la veía

Hola -hermana veo que te has subió mucho de peso desde la última vez que te vi

Ranma- si viniste a molestarnos será mejor que te vallas

kasumi- ranma será que me puedes ayudar un momento

Ranma- ya voy,- miro akane como querindole decir que no dejaría sola

Akane- no te preocupes vete ayudar a kasumi que no estoy sola nabiki esta conmigo

ranma -es lo que más me preocupa

nabiki- le saco la lenguaje a ranma

ranma se fue ayudar kasumi, le ayudo a decorar el dojo, akane y nabiki se sentaron en el piso a la salida de la puerta que daba al estanque

Nabiki- tengo algo muy importante que decirte tengo dos meses de retraso en mi periodo

Akane- se sorprendió, pero como tu no estabas viviendo con tus amigas

Nabiki- no eso era solamente una mentira yo me fui a vivir con kuno, por favor no le dijas nada a nadie y mucho menos a ranma, no quiero que kuno se entere todavía, ¿donde esta Papa? lo quiero saludar

akane -hace dos meses se fue a vivir con los padres de ranma

ya había pasado varios minutos desde que akane y nabiki hablaron ramna se encontrar cuidado a su amor, nabiki estaba ayudando kasumi en la cocina

Akane- sabes me siento muy mal al no poder ayudar a mis hermanas con los preparativos de la cena de navidad

ranma -solo tienes que descanzar, tu sabes que el nacimiento de kaori sera muy difícil para ti

akane- yo lo sé y ello me tiene un poco preocupada

ranma- no tienes por qué preocuparte yo estaré a tu lado

akane- abrazo a ranma ella se sentía muy segura a su lado,en ese momento llegaron los padres de ranma y soun a como acompañado por linda señora

nabiki y kasumi salieron a ver quien había llegado quedaron muy impresionadas al a su padre al lado de esa mujer

nabiki- con razón papá no salía de la casa de los saotomes, te lo tenias bien guardado

kasumi se quedó no podia decir ni una palabra

Akane estaba muy disgustada ya que sentí engañado- cómo pudiste alcanzo ya Olvidaste a nuestra madre

Ranma- calmete mira que te haces daño ponerte así

Akane- cállate no te metas en esto-sintió un pequeño dolor

soun y su novia estaban muy asustados por la forma como los akane los veía

Nodoka- se acercó a donde estaba akane- yo se que te sientes enojada y engañada, pero piensa en tu padre y el se sacrificio por ti tus hermanas y merece ser feliz además tu padre se quedaria muy solo

Soun- mi pequeña akane yo nunca e olvidado a tu mamá sabes yo con ella fui muy feliz, pero a hora tu estas casado con ranma y vive en su propia casa, tu hermana nabiki vive en Tokio y kasumi con el tiempo se casara con el doctor tofu y se hira a vivir con él y yo me quedare muy solo aquí y por esa razón me sentía muy triste pero por fortuna conocí a mizuki y soy muy feliz a su lado

Kasumi- akane mi padre tiene toda la razón no podemos ser egoísta con el dejemos que sea feliz

mizuki a miro las hermanas tendo- yo amo su padre, no quiero remplazar a su mamá sólo espero que seamos buenas amigas y podamos llevarnos bien

nodoka - ranma dejémosla solas tienen muchas cosas por hablar, además tu padre quiere pedirte perdón,- ranma salió al jardín donde se encontrarba Gemma

Gemma- quiero pedirte perdón por lo que paso el día de tu boda se que fui un tonto pero entiendeme tu eres mi único hijo y quería que tú te encargaras de los negocios de la familia

,

Ranma- yo te entiendo pero yo no puedo estar lejos de akane

Gemma- lo se hijo por eso pienso en abrí una nueva empresa en nerima y quiero que tu la gerencies Piénsalo hijo.

Ranma- gracias pero por el momento quiero estar junto akane y mi hija kaori además tengo que consultarlo con akane

Genma- me perdonas hijo

Ranma- si Papa no quiero que mi hija no pueda conocer su abuelo- le dio un gran abrazo a Gemma

Akane y sus hermanas hablaron durante muchas horas con mizuki al final ellas aprobaron la relación de ella con su padre,

ranma fue a buscar akane para contarle que había arreglando la relación con su padre, nabiki, kasumi y mizuki salieron y dejaron sola akane para que pudiera estar a solas con ranma

Ranma -cómo te pareció la señora mizuki

Akane- ella quiere mucho a mi padre y espero que puedan ser muy felices mi papá se lo merece

Ranma- sabes akane mi gusta oirte hablar asi, me sinti muy mal por como me tratas

Akane- perdóname es que estaba muy furiosa

Ramna -te perdón pero si me das un beso,

Akane - como te fue con tu padre

Ranma- por fin arreglamos las cosas y quiere que gerencia una empresa que planea abrir en nerima

Akane- me alegro mucho por ti sabes con ese trabajo tendríamos mejor situación económica y no tendrías que matarte mucho trabajando

Ranma no lo sé disfrutó mucho enseñado a los niños después de que nazca kaori tomaremos una decisión

Akane beso a ranma- quiero que me prometas que si algún dia me muero no te volvieras a casar no quiero que mi hija tenga una madrastra

Ranma no digas esas cosas no me gusta que digas eso, además si tu murieras yo me moriría contigo, sólo pensemos que dentro de muy poco estaremos al lado de nuestra hija kaori

Akane- tienes toda la razón estoy muy cansada me podrías llevar a nuestra habitación- ranma la subió en sus brazos la llevo a su cuarto muy delicadamente la dejó sobre su cama y se quedó a su lado

ya había llegado la noche y con ella también llegaron kuno y rioga sakura, el doctor tofu y las amigas de akane, ranma salio por un momento y dijo akane con sus amigas.

Sayuri- hola akane como estas de linda sólo veníamos a saludarte

Yuka- pero dinos no tienes miedo por la hora de que nazca tu hija

akane- si un poco pero con ranma a mi lado me da mas confianza para afrontarlo

Sayuri - se nota que tu y ranma se ama mucho

Akane- si desde lo conocí mi vida fue mucho más feliz nunca creí que pudiera amar alguien de esta manera

Yuka- no sontras te deseamos una feliz Navidad y esperamos muy pronto conocer tu hija

las dos amigas de akane se despidieron de akane y su familia y se fueron a sus casas, en otro lugar de la casa se encontraba ramna, Rioga y sakura,

Ranma- ya se fueron las amigas de akane

Sakura- será que podemos ver akane

Ranma y sus amigos se fueron hasta el cuarto de akane

Sakura- hola akane como estas

Akane- estoy bien solo un poco cansada

Sakura- rioga y yo vivimos juntos y en unos meses pensamos en casarnos

Akane- me alegro mucho por los dos

ranma- por fin yo pensé que ustedes dos nunca se casarían por lo tímido que es rioga

Rioga- que sabes tú saotome yo no soy tímido

Ranma- en el colegio le daba miedo hablar con las chicas

Rioga- cállate no me avergüences delante de akane y sakura

Sakura- sabes rioga siento mucha envidia de akane ¿cuándo es que nosotros dos vamos a tener un hijo?

Rioga se puso muy nervioso por los comentarios de sakura- bueno yo

Ranma - es mejor que te pongas a trabajar en eso

Akane le dio un codazo a ranma

Los dos se despidieron de ranma deseándoles una feliz navidad

* * *

El doctor tofu con hablando kasumi en patio de la casa

Doctor tofu - perdoname kasumi se que últimamenten no e estado mucho tiempo juntos, es que e tenido mucho trabajo pero ya no puedo estar mas tiempo legos de ti por eso quiero que te cases conmigo, kasumi quieres ser mi esposa, le entrego un bonita sortija

Kasumi- si claro estaba esperando mucho tiempo por este momento yo creía que tú ya no me amabas

Doctor tofu- sabes de ahora en adelante estaremos más tiempo juntos si tu quieres te puedes ir a vivir a mi casas

Kasumi- me gustaría pero no puedo tengo que ayudar a mi hermana

doctor tofu- lo entiendo tendré un poco de paciencia

kasumi le dio un tierno veso a tofu- gracias por entenderme te prometo que no sera por mucho que estemos solos

* * *

kuno y nabiki estaba en el dojo salieron a la calle para poder hablar

kuno- que te pasa mi adorada nabiki

nabiki a ti te gusta los niños

kuno- porque me dices eso

nabiki-porque estoy muy seguro que dentro unos meses tendrenos un pequeño kuno o una pequeña nabiki

kuno quedo en shock por la noticia que le acababa de dar nabiki

nabiki- es que no quieres tener hijos, se puso triste

kuno reacion- claro que si ni diosa nabiki es lo que más quiero en la vida, es que me tomaste por sorpresa, los se dieron un apasionado beso y salieron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad

* * *

soun estaba con mizuki, nodoka Gemma en el dojo

soun- menos mal mis hijas al final entendieron nuestra relación con misuki

mizuki- si pero al principio me preocupó la reacción de tu hija menor

suon- mi pequeña akane siempre estuvo muy apegada su madre fue la que más sufrió cuando ella murió y para ella no es nada facil verme a mi con otra mujer

Gemma- pobre mi hijo ranma con el carácter que tiene akane lo compadezco

nodoka -le dio un buen codazo a Gemma- no dijas bobadas tu ni siquiera la conoces, akane es muy dulce mi hijo fue muy afortunado al casarse con ella sólo es que no te conocía bien, espera y verás que ustedes se la van a llevar muy bien

Soun- y el embarazo también le afectado un poco pero su forma de ser cambio mucho al conocer a ranma, espero con mucha alegría conocer a mi nieta

nidoka- nosotros tambien la queremos conocer

Soun- bueno le recomiendo mucho akane yo y mizuso vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad salieron tomdos de las manos

mizuki- sabes soy muy afortunada en conocerte te amo mucho

Soun- yo también te amo desde que te conocí ese día en la casa dé los Gemma los dos se besaron

* * *

Akane- ramna por favor llévame al hospital tengo mucho dolor

Ranma no sabía que hacer- esperame mi amor ya vengo-, salió muy desesperado, bajo muy rápido las escaleras vio en la cocina a su mamá y a kasumi - porfavor ayudemos akane tiene mucho dolor , kaori está por nacer - kasumi fue por el doctor tofu, por fortuna él no se había ido todavía, nodoka subió muy rápidamente hasta el cuarto de akane

Nodoka- tranquila hija yo estoy aquí contigo

ramna subió con kasumi y el doctor tofu

kasumi fue a buscar sabanas limpias y agua caliente

doctor tofu- ranma espérame aquí afuera voy a ver como esta akane,- ranma solo podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de akane se sentía muy impotente por que no podía hacer nada para que akane no sufriera tanto dolor, unos minutos después kasumi subió con el agua caliente y las sabanas limpias

Ranma estaba muy nervioso se movía de un lado para el otro, de pronto salió nodoka – entra akane te necesita a su lado- el entro y sentó al lado de akane y tomo su mano

Ranma - tranquila akane estoy aquí y no pienso irme

Doctro tofu- akane puja muy fuerte

Akene apretó muy fuerte la mano de ranma - me duele mucho te odio ranma soteme, todo esto es por tu culpa,

Ramna- tu puedes solo un poco más akane yo sé que tú eres muy fuerte

Nodoka- hija solo un poco más ya casi sale, se le ve la cabeza

Akane pujo lo más fuerte que pudo , por fin había salido kaori se escuchó su llanto,

Todos estaban llorando, el doctor tofu le corto el cordón umbilical y le paso la niña a nodoka para que la bañara

Nodoka - mira ranma que linda es tu hija, el sentía una enorme felicidad con sus manos acariciaba muy suavemente a su hija

Ranma- hola mi pequeña kaori papá está aquí,- ramna llevo a kaori donde estaba su esposa - mira mi amor esta es tu mamá

Akane tomo entre sus brazos a su hija - mi pequeñita mamá te va a cuidar no te dejara que nada malo te pase-, le dio un beso en pequeña cabeza

Ramna y akane se miraron a pesar de lo cansada que estaba akane no podía dejar de sonreír, por fin habían conocido a su pequeña hija

Ranma - gracias akane me diste el mejor regalo de navidad de toda mi vida

Akane -sabes me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, los dos se dieron un suave beso

Nodaka , kasumi y el doctor tofu salieron del cuarto de akane

Kasumi sabes tofu quiero tener muchos hijos, contigo

Doctor tofu yo también mi amor,

Unas horas después llegaron nabiki , kuno, soun subieron al cuarto de akane a conocer a la pequeña kaori en la casa de los tendo se respiraba mucha felicidad

* * *

Ranma – sabes a veces pienso que todo lo que he vivido contigo es solo un sueño y tengo mucho miedo de despertar y que tú y mi hija no estén a mi lado

Akene - si nuestras vidas fueran solo un sueño yo nunca quisiera despertar siempre estaría a tu lado, porque te amo y te amare

Ranma le doy gracias adiós por haber te conocido te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado y nunca te dejare sola a ti ni a nuestra hija

Akane solo quiero que me beses que me amanes y por siempre me sigas besando por que tus besos son la prueba de nuestro amor

Los dos se dieron un apasionado el cual fue prueba de su gran amor

Continuara

Hola amigos como vieron muchas cosas pasaron en este capítulo el señor soun les dio una gran sorpresa a sus hijas, la relación de tofu y kasumi se hizo más fuerte

En este capítulo quería terminar la historia pero pienso que todavía hay cosas por resolver

**Maxhika sabes que te admiro mucho, siempre me siento muy feliz porque sigues mis fic gracias espero que este capítulo te guste**

**Akarly me alegro mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior sabes a mí personalmente me gusta que akane y ranma no se estén peleando sino que se demuestren cuanto se aman**

Y gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus comentarios

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28


End file.
